Freedom Planet: Shadows Of The Past
by Ice Bolt111
Summary: After a year of peace Lilac and her friends are called upon by the Magister, who has located the forgotten 4th Kingdom of Avalice that was once ruled by dragons with the ability to harness the power of the Kingdom Stone granting them amazing abilities. Past meets future as Lilac and friends will witness the return of not only this bloodline but an old evil of Avalice's past.
1. Secrets Of The Past

**_Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise._**

 ** _Since I'm having trouble getting things down for my FFXV x RWBY story, I have decided to get work on a different story to see if I can get my head flowing with motivation again. So I'm gonna give a Freedom Planet story a try._**

 ** _Also on a side note, I normally use the wiki of the franchise I am using in my stories to find a good description of a character's outfit and reword little bit of it here and there because meh I'm lazy! XD but sadly the Freedom Planet wiki doesn't really provide any description of a character's outfit at all... so yeah all I'll say is Lilac and Carol have their FP outfit while Milla is gonna have her FP2 outfit in this story._**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Secrets Of The Past_

 _According to legends, the Ancient Dragons of the Before Time crash-landed on Avalice. Stranded, the Ancient Dragons spent countless years trying to find a way back to their homeworld, but to no avail. With no way for them to return home, they decided to use their technology to help the Avalicians survive and prosper, converting the last of their energy reserves into what is now the Kingdom Stone. But there was one thing the legends rarely spoke of. A very special kind of dragon who had the ability to harness the power of this Kingdom Stone, which granted amazing abilities to him and his descendants. Using this power, he went on to establish a city... no a kingdom where all was welcome, no matter their race, past or background as long as they followed one rule, to not endanger the lives of his subjects and family._

 _But sadly this kingdom was not to last as tragedy struck one of his future descendants known as King Ryu who fought bravery to defend his home, subjects, friends and his own wife and son, but alas he fell along with his kingdom ending his bloodline... or as most would believe as the body of King Ryu's son was never found causing some to believe that the young prince had escaped and went into hiding or that maybe somewhere deep within the ruins of this long lost city, King Ryu's son was put into a state of suspended animation by his own father, to ensure the royal bloodline continues in the far future. Whether this is true or not, no one knows but the few who still believe the Prince is still alive and are silently awaiting for the day King Ryu's son returns to the world to help rebuild the his fallen Kingdom or at the very least guide the young price down the right path._

* * *

 _Dragon Valley, morning, home of the Three Heroes of Avalice._

A purple skinned half-water dragon of about 16 years old, wearing a white short sleeved top and a pair of blue boxer briefs was sitting down on the sofa of her treehouse reading a book she had recently acquired as a gift from the Royal Magister himself. The book was about old myths and legends linked to the Ancient Dragons. This was none other than Sash Lilac, the first of the three heroes of Avalice also a descendant of the Ancient Dragons, with the only proof of that being the two small horns on her head and the pair of long whippy tendrils that appeared to act like hair yet could also be used in combat as well. Lilac also wore a blue ear piece over each of her ears which was in fact hearing aids make specially for her due to a genetic defect that renders her fish fin looking ears useless making her extremely hard-of-hearing if not deaf without her earpieces on.

As Lilac was too busy to pay attention to the noises around her due to all her focus being directed at what she was reading, she didn't noticed someone else had entered the room till they had placed their hand on Lilac's shoulder causing Lilac to quickly turn her head halfway to see her lime green furred 13 years old red neck handkerchief and tomboyish sleeveless black top and green shorts wearing wildcat friend and the second hero of Avalice Carol Tea The Wildcat smiling down at her before speaking up.

"You still reading that thing Lilac? This is like the tenth time I've seen you reading that book now" Carol cooed after seeing what her dragon friend was reading earning her a shrug from Lilac as she spoke up.

"Well there's not really much to do ever since we became well known for saving our world from Lord Brevon last year Carol besides-"

"You can't get that dragon prince legend out of your head." Carol interrupted rolling her eyes as Lilac closed the book she was holding and placed it down on the table followed by her stretching her arms out as she stood up before speaking once more.

"Oh come on Carol, you can't say you're not interested to it as well, you and I both know, there are only five types of dragons with me as one of the last few or maybe even the only water-dragon alive, and well... this dragon prince could also be a water dragon as well..."

Carol just crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes again. "As much as I'd like to go on a treasure hunt, I find it hard to believe there was once a type of dragon who could harness the power of the Kingdom Stone to be granted these unknown abilities."

"Bloodline." Lilac corrected Carol. "It was a bloodline thing not a type of dragon Carol. Say any letters from Milla yet? Not been the same since she started to stay in Shang Tu so the Magister's people could teach and train her to defend herself better."

Carol shook her head. "Nope, nothing from her but hey, her training should be done by tomorrow meaning, she'll be living back with us again and I was thinking... maybe we should throw her a welcome home party tomorrow, what ya think?"

"That sounds like a great idea Carol! I can't wait for her to be living with us again!" Lilac said full of enthusiasm the second she heard Carol's idea.

Before another word could be said both Lilac and Carol heard a female voice calling for them outside of the treehouse causing both friends to go balcony to see a female panda with a shapely figure and shoulder-length black hair, wearing a purple set of armor and holding a scepter with an ice crystal in the end of it. Both Lilac and Carol knew her as Neera-Li, the royal priestess for Shang Tu and one of the Magister's personal royal guards.

Both of the girls waved down to Neera as Carol spoke up. "Long time no see Neera! Didn't expect to see you anytime soon!"

"I am not here for idle chit chat, the Magister has requested your presence at Shang Tu. I am not allowed to say the reason for the request due to that being classified information." Neera replied with a strict sounding all business tone of voice.

"I'll go get dressed quickly and join you down there Carol." Lilac said as she turned around and walked back into the tree house to get dressed.

* * *

 _Shang Tu_

As Lilac and Carol was waiting outside the Throne Room to be called in. Lilac was currently waiting silently while Carol was bored out of her mind which she was making no effort to hide. "Ugh! What is taking them so long in there!? It feels like we've been waiting for hours!"

"It's only been five minutes Carols." Lilac replied.

Suddenly Lilac and Carol heard a young female voice call out theirs name followed by Lilac finding herself being tackled hugged to the floor by a 11 years old white Hush Basset with Jade green eyes, messy short orange hair with two green crystalline bands on both of her ears, along with a orange crystal bracelet on her left wrist and a green crystalline bracelet on her right wrist and orange crystalline bracelet around her right ankle and a green crystalline bracelet around her left ankle. This was none other than the third hero of Avalice, Milla Basset.

Lilac hugged Milla as she slowly sat up happy to see her young canine friend as a large panda bear walked up to the trio. He was dressed in golden shogun armor with spiked shoulder pads, he had a short black ponytail and a large bronze-gold shield attached to his back. This was General Gong, the Magister's other personal royal guard and someone who was way more friendly towards the three girls then Neera would ever be towards them, his voice not hiding it as he spoke up.

"Figures you two would be dragged here as well. Can't say I'm surprised given what this is meeting is about. Take it Neera refused to tell you two anything?"

Both Lilac and Carol nodded causing Gong to let out a unsurprised sigh. "Well don't let her know I told you this, but the Royal Magister may of found ruins of an long lost city that dates back to the time of the Ancient Dragons. I don't get how it is linked to the Ancient Dragons. I don't recall any historical information pointing to them building a city outside of Pangu Lagoon."

Hearing this caused Lilac's eyes to widen as she spoke up with shock in her voice. "W-What!? A city linked to my ancestors!?"

Before another word could be said the doors of the throne room opened to reveal a tall figure wearing blue robes and a gold piece of headwear hiding all physical futures of his species. His face was obscured by shadows aside from his glowing light purple eyes. This was the Royal Magister, the leader of Shang Tu himself. As the three girls walked in Gong followed them and stood still behind Lilac, Carol and Milla who was currently bowing in front of the Magister who spoke up.

"You nor your friends need not to bow to me dragonblood. You spared our world from many years of bloodshed. It is I who should be kneeing to you three."

The three girls stood up straight as the Magister continued to speak. "Now you may be wondering why I have requested your presence here today. Allow me to put an end to that. I believe you have had enough time to study the information within the gift I gave you dragonblood."

Lilac nodded as she spoke up. "Yeah, but I keep finding myself rereading the part about-"

"The Kingdom Stone Dragon Prince?" The Magister said not allowing Lilac to finish. "That is the very reason I have requested you three be here today in front of him. It is no mere legend or myth."

Carol spoke up with disbelief in her voice. "Hold on, you saying there really is an dragon who's a prince from ancient times still kicking around the place?"

"Yes." The Magister replied as he turned his back to them to look down over the city of Shang Tu before speaking up again. "I have spent many years searching for the son of King Ryu due to a promise one of my own ancestors made to him. If anything was to happen to him, my ancestor was to ensure Ryu's son would live to see another day, and if need be, be the voice of guidance to the young prince and now... I have finally found him, the hiding place of King Ryu's son, and I intend to keep the promise my ancestor made to his father."

Hearing this caused Lilac's brain to go into meltdown while Carol spoke up. "So, what's stopping ya from waking this prince up? Got some big nasty monster blocking the way that you need us to take care off first?"

The Magister turned back to face the three girls with his eyes closed. "No. I feel that at the very least the saviors of our world should be the ones to witness the return of King Ryu's son. Even if there are those who don't agree with my decision." The Magister said causing Neera to let out an auditable "Hpfm" making it clear she wasn't exactly happy of those with a background such as Lilac and Carol's to be involved in this.

Lilac then suddenly spoke up, her voice a bit shaken. "T-This prince is he-"

"A water dragon?" The Magister asked finishing what Lilac was saying. "That I do not know. Now I would like for you three to accompany Neera to the hiding place of this long lost prince. I would go myself but alas I have my duty to the people here and I believe it would do some good if a dragon was presence when King Ryu's son is returned to this world."

Carol then suddenly gave a snicker before she spoke up. "Yeah well, Neera never was one for making a good first impression, so good thing you want us to go with her."

Neera just glared at Carol causing Carol to give Neera a cheeky grin causing Neera to speak up. "I am under orders to not provoke the prince nor show him any disrespect."

Lilac then spoke up her mind having mostly calmed down now. "So when do we leave?"

"Soon. I suggest you make your preparations now, there is no telling what was left behind to guard the hiding place of King Ryu's son." The Magister replied.

* * *

 _Unknown location, almost noon_

The trip was rather short as the group of four soon found themselves standing in front of a massive palace like building in the middle of an empty ruined city, the ground littered with old rusty weapons with the remains of the owners nowhere to be found, there even a few weapons that none of the group had ever seen before, these strange weapons were rusted beyond repair which was something Carol found a bit frustrating.

"Aww man! Another one that can't be fixed up!" Carol said as she threw one of the strange blaster looking weapon onto the ground in anger.

Lilac wasn't taking any notice as her eye was just glued to the building in front of them, it having been mostly left in-touched by time, the size of it was enough to give the palace back in Shang Tu a run for it's money. Lilac was just glad the sun was still up, as she had already pictured how scary the building in front of her would of looked if the moon was in the sky instead.

"So... you think the one we're looking for is in here?" Lilac asked Neera who was standing next to her.

"I would believe so, if this dragon we are looking for was to be hidden here, it would have to be a building that could withstand most of the effects of time, like the very one in front of us." Neera replied as she was scanning the building for any hidden traps causing Lilac's hands to form into fists leading to Milla raising her voice, worried for her water dragon friend.

"Lilac? Are you okay? You don't have to go inside with us if you-"

"I'm fine..." Lilac interrupted. "I just can't stand waiting around knowing there could be another water dragon so close to us right now."

Hearing this caused Neera to speak again. "As long as I am here, we're doing this my way."

Sick of waiting around Lilac took a step forwards closing her eyes. "Sorry, but I've waited long enough Neera."

That was the last thing Lilac said before using her signature move, the Dragon Boost to speed off into the building ignoring the angry voice that belonged to Neera and the worried voices of her two friends Carol and Milla calling for Lilac to come back to them.

* * *

As Lilac was speeding down the many hallways of this building, not having encountered a single trap at all she caught one of the doors was open a bit causing her to skid to a halt in front of the door and slowly open it up to reveal a bedroom that looked just like a normal room you would expect to find in a palace. The first she noticed was the window of the room was open, and besides the window was another one of those strange blaster like weapons from the outside, expect this one didn't have a single bit of rust on it at all, along with it's barrel being longer and thinner, with what looked like a small telescope attached on the middle of this weapon which Lilac found rather strange and useless but never the less walked over to it wanting a closer look as she picked it up with both her hands as she spoke up.

"I guess Carol will be happy to know about this... still why does it have such a small telescope attached to it?"

Lilac then placed back where it was and looked out of the window to find it was overlooking the area she had left Neera, Milla and Carol who was nowhere to be seen, since they had given chase to try and find Lilac. Lilac closed the window of the room and walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it crossing her legs as she leaded back looking around at the room.

"I wonder who this room used to belonged to." Lilac said out loud before she noticed a single-edge katana resting on one of the shelves of a book case in the room. From where she was sitting she saw it's dirt-less clean blade was about two meters long with the sun reflecting off the silver blade, with its grip which was colored yellow and black. It didn't take long for curiosity to take control of Lilac causing her to stand up and walk over to this katana and pick it up with one hand on the blade and the other on the hilt causing a clicking noise to be heard followed by the shelves in front of her to move to the side to reveal a hidden room.

Without thinking Lilac walked into this new room taking the katana with her, walking towards the light at the far end of the room, her footsteps getting faster and faster as more of it came into view till she saw some kind of pod with a person in it causing her to run over to it dropping the katana on the floor as she placed her hands on the glass with a shocked looked on her face at what she saw inside this pod.

"Y-You really are alive..." Was all Lilac said as she looked down at a half-dragon just like her, same age as well expect this one was male and had ice blue skin instead. Also unlike her, he didn't have any long tendrils that she did, instead this half-dragon had short black spikey hair. As she looked him over his clothing she saw he was wearing a short sleeved black top, with black trousers and a pair of black laceless trainers. Resting over the top of his was black unzipped jacket. She took note that unlike her, this dragon didn't have fish fin like ears like she did but her mind was more focused on this half-dragon's clothing since she found it to be very out of place, to what the inhabits of Avalice would normally wear.

"That's some strange clothing there... you don't really dress like a prince do you?" Lilac asked out loud just before she noticed what was powering the pod causing her eyes to widen as she saw what looked like an smaller version of the Kingdom Stone's old physical form before it turned into the crystalline vortex it is today.

"Wait is that!? But how!?" Lilac then looked back at the sleeping within the pod. "Let's see if I can wake you up."

Lilac started to look over the pod to see if there was any kind of switch on it to open it which not taking her long to find said switch she backed up as the pod started to slowly open up followed by the half-dragon within it to fall out onto his hands and knees coughing looking up at her for a few seconds later allowing her to see his dark blue eyes as he struggled to speak.

"B-Behind you... S-Shadow W-Wolf... ugh..."

Lilac turned around only to have a look of fear on her face as she saw an oversized feral wolf made of pure shadows walking up to her, then suddenly pounce at her causing Lilac to close her eyes as she brought her arms up in front of her face with little time to react. After a few seconds Lilac heard the sound of metal hitting the ground and opened her eyes to find the half-dragon from within the pod was now standing in front of her down one knee holding his chest having trouble breathing as he mumbled something that Lilac was just about able to make out.

"Y-You're w-welcome." Was what she just about heard before the half-dragon fall to the ground out cold just as Carol, Milla and Neera came running in.

* * *

 _ **Well here it is my first chapter of my Freedom Planet story, hope you all enjoy, and will leave some reviews laters!**_


	2. The Lost Prince Of Aurora

**_Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise._**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Lost Prince Of Aurora_

When the half-dragon that had just saved Lilac's life opened his eyes, he found himself slowly standing up to see a the back of a black skinned half-dragon wearing a two piece black suit in front of him causing him to speak up.

"F-Father?"

The black skinned half-dragon turned around and got onto one knee and took his son right hand into his own two hands as he spoke up.

"Noctis... son, you must leave now. My time is about come to an end, you have your whole life ahead of you... just promise me, you won't waste it trying to avenged me and your mother son."

"N-No... I won't leave you father!" The ice blue skinned dragon name Noctis said back to his father.

"You don't have a choice! Hydra! Take my son out of here to safety! You know what to do!" Noctis' father said to someone followed by a hand landing on Noctis's shoulder yet Noctis was refusing to move forcing this person to speak up, their voice sounding female.

"You've got to go now!" Was all the voice said being forced to drag Noctis out of the room who was struggling to break free as he saw a shadowy figure bringing a sword down onto his father causing Noctis to call out to his father as tears was going down his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Noctis suddenly woke up with heavy breathing taking a second to calm down, to find himself in what looked like the kind of room you'd find in a palace expect unlike the room he had the walls was pure white. Noctis then looked down at himself to see he was wearing only his trousers, his black laceless trainers, black jacket and top was hanging on the end of the bed near him. He also noticed the bandage that was being wrapped around his waist. Noctis closed his eyes only to open the a second later where he heard the sound of someone cowering near him and looked in the direction the sound came from to see the white Hush Basset, he saw just before he fell to the ground out cold.

Noctis looked down at the ground feeling a bit guilty, knowing he was the cause of her cowering and spoke up with a soft friendly tone as he grabbed his top, putting it back on right away. "Hey there kid. Sorry about that, just woke up from a bad dream... say did you do these bandages all by yourself?"

The white Hush Basset nodded slowly but didn't say anything back as she was slowly calming down as Noctis moved his legs to allow them to hang over the bed. "Heh, you do a pretty good job kiddo, what's ya name?"

"M-Milla... I'm M-Milla Basset." Milla replied to Noctis.

"Heh." Was all Noctis said as he gave Milla a weak smile before looking down at the ground as he spoke. "Cute name. Well Milla, I'm Noctis."

"A-Are you really a dragon?" Milla suddenly asked Noctis.

Noctis looked up at Milla with a warm smile. "Yes, I am dragon Milla. I know I don't look it, but that's because I'm only half-dragon Milla."

"Oh! Just like my friend Lilac! She's half-water dragon!" Milla said her voice suddenly taking on a happy joyful tone.

"Heh, guess that makes two of us..."

Milla was about to speak up but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening causing both Noctis and Milla to see Lilac and Carol walking in. Noctis took quick notice of Lilac's dragon horns leading him to guess right away that this was Milla's half-water dragon friend Lilac. He also noticed that wildcat with her also had something of his resting on her back but didn't say anything as Lilac spoke up.

"Oh you're awake! I guess I better go inform the Royal Magister."

Before Lilac could leave Carol placed a hand on Lilac's shoulder before speaking up. "How about me and Milla go inform the Magister while you stay here to keep an eye on him?"

"You sure? I mean it would be a lot more faster for me to go inform the Magister Carol." Lilac replied back.

"Oh come on, I'm trying to give you a chance to have a nice long talk with another dragon here Lilac." Carol said trying to convince Lilac to stay and watch over Noctis.

"I-I... fine I'll stay here while you two go inform the Magister." Lilac replied giving in to Carol.

Noctis then suddenly spoke up before Carol could leave the room as Milla walked over to Carol. "I'd like my Sniper Rifle back before you go."

"Sniper what now? You mean..." Carol pulled the weapon Noctis was talking about off her back and held it in both her hands. "This thing?"

Noctis nodded. "Yes that. My father had that made for me, as he wished to keep out of danger, yet I would refuse to stand by and do nothing, so he had that made for me so I could fight from afar out of harms reach."

Carol looked down at the weapon Noctis called a Sniper Rifle. "I can't... you're meant to stay disarmed till-"

"I understand but at the very least I would wish for it to remain within my sight. Perhaps you could give it to the dragon next to you before you leave?" Noctis interrupted.

"Well... I guess I could... would save having to lug it all the way to the throne room and back..." Carol said as she placed the Sniper Rifle leaning up the wall near the doors and left with Milla to go inform the Magister that his guest was now awake leaving Lilac alone with Noctis who just sat there quietly with his eyes closed while Lilac leaned up the wall with her arms crossed as she spoke up.

"T-Thanks..."

Hearing this caused Noctis to open his eyes as he rested is left foot on the bed side while the other foot hanged over it, while he was resting his left side elbow his left knee as he looked over at Lilac.

"Huh?"

"T-Thanks for saving me from that shadow monster." Lilac said causing Noctis to look back down at the ground with his eyes closed, a smile on his lips.

"No need to thank me. Name's Noctis... how long was I out for?"

"Two days. I'm Sash Lilac The Dragon Girl. I didn't think I'd ever get to meet a real living dragon from such ancient times." Lilac replied.

"Heh, well who could have guessed you'd find one placed in cryosleep? So, I heard from your friend Milla, that you're a half-dragon like me, I believe she said you was half-water dragon."

"Yeah, I hope Milla wasn't any trouble for you just now, she's still young and-"

"No need to worry." Noctis interrupted. "She seems like a nice kid. Plus she did one hell of a job patching me up... guess that Shadow Wolf must of got a scratch on me before Dragon Soul's blade landed on it."

"Dragon Soul? You mean that katana you used to save me?" Lilac asked with a curiosity tone.

"Yeah." Noctis said back nodding. "My father had it made for me on my 14th birthday. His way of saying I have proven that I can look after myself, and he is proud of me for that. He said the katana was called Soul of The Dragon, but I prefer to call it Dragon Soul instead. Roll off the tongue better ya know? Anyway, guessing you want to know what kind of dragon I am right?"

"Yeah, since you already know I'm a water dragon, it would only be fair if I knew what kind you was." Lilac replied.

Noctis smiled as he looked over to Lilac. "Water... well I still hope I am." Noctis joked with a smile on his lips.

Lilac smile enjoying the fact that even for a prince she found Noctis easy to approach and talk. It was also a bit shocking for her, since she was expecting him to be an antisocial revenged driven prince wanting to avenged the death of his family.

"Ya know, you are rather calm about waking up in an unknown time far from your own. I was at least expecting you to be wanting to avenge your family's death, and then your clothing, not something I'd expect to see a prince wearing, but then you are from a different time as well, so I can't really hold that on you."

Noctis chuckled as he saw his jacket resting next to him and picked it up. "Yeah well..." Noctis started to say as he was putting his jacket on. "The city I lived in had a different dress style to ones the people of this world are still likely wearing today. Plus I had a different upbringing that most princes wouldn't have."

"Huh? What do you mean different upbringing?" Lilac questioned.

"I didn't have everything just handed to me. Once I was old enough my father requested me to move out of the palace and down into the city to live on my own to become more interdependent. Even took myself a part time job to earn my own income instead of having my father give me the crystal to pay for things. If a shop would try to give me a discount because of who my father was, I'd request to pay full price only and so on. Not only did it help me mature faster, but helped me learned how to interact with my subjects on a whole different level." Noctis replied as he was slipping his black laceless trainers back on.

"Wow... I guess that explains a why you so easy to talk to right now... So, what was that Shadow Wolf thing you just spoke of?" Lilac asked as the doors of the room opened to reveal Mila and Carol had returned with the Magister, followed by Neera and Gong.

Noctis stood up and faced the Magister with his arms crossed not saying a thing as everyone in the room saw the Magister bow in front of Noctis causing Noctis to just rolled his eyes as the Magister spoke up after he stood up straight again.

"It is good to see you are finally awake. I am the Royal Magister, ruler of Shang Tu, and a descendent of someone who served under your father with a promise to ensure your safety if anything was to happen to your father, and if needed guide you down right path if you ever needed help."

"Heh, even in this time period, Hydra still finds ways to babysit me from beyond the grave." Noctis said jokingly.

Hearing Noctis' joking tone, caused Neera to almost bite her tongue as she was trying hold herself back from speaking. She couldn't believe how undisciplined this so called prince was, and how he could say that about a no longer living person as the Magister spoke up. "My ancestor only wanted what was best for you, young prince."

"I know she meant well, but there was times where she did go a bit over the top, and please just call me Noctis." Noctis then looked over at Neera and could clearly see she was trying to maintain a calm head causing Noctis to guess that she's never had to deal with such an unruly prince like himself before. "What's with Miss All By The Books over there?"

The Magister looked over at Neera who spoke up right away. "Please pardon my tongue Your Excellency, but I find it hard to believe how this is the so called prince your ancestor made promise to protect. He doesn't act like a prince should, nor dress like a prince and how can he just casually joke about a dead person in front of their own descendent along with the fact he doesn't even show any sadness for the family he'll never get to-"

The Magister was about to speak up to Neera to silence her but Noctis was quick to cut him off. A bit of anger in his voice "First, why should it matter how I'm dressed, does it matter if my bloodline went with a different style of royal clothing? Besides, what I'm wearing right now was made specially for me, infused with the essence of Health Petals to enhance the endurance of the one who wears them and..." Noctis walked right pass the Magister up to Neera looking her in the eyes as his hands formed into fists. "I know when to be serious. You think I don't know that I'll never get to bury the bodies of my mother and father!? Did it even occur to you that, maybe just maybe making these jokes is my coping mechanism to deal with that fact!? Well!?"

Neera stood her ground, her face remaining blank as she didn't say a thing while Noctis turned his back to her as Carol spoke up. "Woah woah! Did you just say your clothing was infused with Health Petals!? Like tell me I'm not the only one who heard that."

Lilac spoke up confirming Carol heard right. "Yeah, he did just say that..." Lilac then looked down at her own outfit as she spoke up again. "I didn't think even such a thing was possible."

Milla then spoke up slightly scared from what she just saw happen between Noctis and Neera. "W-Well that e-explains while his wound w-wasn't as bad as it should of been... Noctis are you okay?"

Noctis closed his eyes for a few seconds not saying a thing until he opened his eyes. "I'm fine Milla." Noctis then turned back to Neera. "Think what you want of me, but I've dealt with people like you before, and sometimes there is only one way to earn respect for those like you. Prove ones might to them."

Gong then spoke up wanting to defuse the situation before things got out of hand. "Look, you two just got off on the wrong foot. Maybe you two should start over and try again?"

Noctis didn't say a thing as he walked over to his Sniper Rifle and picked it up with his right hand and then threw it behind him causing it to disappear in a flash of blue light that was shaped like the Sniper Rifle leaving a look of amazement on everyone's face, well expect the Magister who knew of the power Noctis' bloodline granted the young prince causing Lilac to speak up first.

"W-Wha? Where did that thing go? Like how did you even do that!?"

Noctis didn't say a thing as the Magister spoke up. "That is one of the powers granted to him by his bloodline ability to harness the energy of the Kingdom Stone dragonblood."

"It ensures those of my bloodline are never without a weapon to defend themselves with." Noctis said back as he turned to Gong. "And nice of you try and defuse things big guy, but sadly the damage has already been done by Miss By The Books over there. Plus even if I was to fight her, I wouldn't need to use a weapon to beat her. Even Your Excellency here knows that, since he is the only one who seems to know what I'm able to do. Speaking of which, how do you know so much about me?"

Everyone looked over to the Magister who let out a sigh. "Yes that is very true, but things have changed, the Kingdom Stone has taken on a new form, and I do not know if that will of effected the powers granted to you nor do know if all your years of inactivity have weaken your powers and as for your question, my ancestor's diary spoke of you frequently, from your habits to your personality."

Noctis just shrugged. "Figures, that's Hydra for ya, and don't need to tell me twice about over using those powers besides my weapon summon ability."

"Huh?" Was all that left the lips of Lilac and Carol.

"There is a limit to how much I can use most of my powers within a short time frame. As I use ones besides my weapon summon one, it causes a lot of stress on both my mind and body, which can lead to me passing out at the worse of times." Noctis replied to them as he turned crossing his arms as Lilac spoke up.

"Well its not like you are in any shape to even train with your current wound Prince Noctis."

Hearing what Lilac called him, Noctis quickly put his hand up palm open as he looked down at the ground eyes closed. "Don't call me that! Just call me Noctis. As for my wounds, they won't stop me." Noctis said as he crossed his arms again keeping his eyes closed.

"Still I would recommend waiting till we see the status of your wound tomorrow morning." The Magister replied.

"But what about the Health Petal bath method you used to heal my wounds last year?" Lilac asked the Magister.

"We only save that for those with wounds that are as critical as the ones you had last year dragonblood. Tonight you and your friends will be staying here as my guests dragonblood." The Magister said back to Lilac's question and left the room with Neera and Gong following him. Noctis sticking his tongue eyes closed at Neera as she went past him clearly trying to get under her skin causing Carol to let out snicker.

"I like this guy already. He's sure not what you'd expect a prince to be like." Carol said causing Lilac to roll her eyes.

"You like anyone who tries to anger Neera Carol, but I have to say it hard to believe he is being so calm about waking up in a time far from his own."

"I-I want to know how his clothing is infused with Health Petals." Milla suddenly said causing Noctis to give the three girls a smirk.

"Sorry but can't tell ya kiddo. It was a trade secret back before my father's kingdom fell. But maybe we could trade a story for a story instead?"

"Huh?" All three girls said together.

"Your royal friend spoke of you having some critical injuries a year ago." Noctis said as he looked at Lilac.

"Oh well... that's a long story and too many painful-"

"Memories?" Noctis asked as he leaned back on the wall eyes closed. "Trust me, my story would be worse... and I still remember the day it happened... the day... Aurora fell... to the darkness... it was my 16th birthday... me, my father and mother was down in the city eating out for the night... along with their best friend and servant Hydra... it happened so fast... my mother was the first to fall... to the Shadows... I was filled with anger and rushed off, and fought my way past the Shadows and those who served the master of those Shadows..." Noctis said as the memories was playing in his mind.

"Hold on now! What do you mean by Shadows and those who served their master?" Carol said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Shadows, creatures of pure darkness, weaken by the light of the day, but stronger come nightfall. They can take any form, they exists only to do their master's bidding... the enemy of Aurora... the enemy of my bloodline... but as I said it wasn't just shadows I fought that night..." Noctis said as he opened his eyes.

"Y-You mean you-" Milla started to say only to be interrupted by Noctis.

"Yes... I ended many a life that night... I was not proud of it, but I had no choice... not everyone can be saved. No matter how much I wish I could of saved my mother, saved my father... avoided the bloodshed that night... I had to accept the fact that was nothing but a illusion. I still remember the look on my father's face when he died... the old fools warm smile as he accepted his death..."

Noctis was now silent as Lilac, Carol and Milla just looked at each other with shock from what they heard while also feeling sorry for the young prince in front of them. Nothing but silence filled the air till Lilac spoke up.

"So that thing you saved me from two days ago? Was it-"

"Yes, that was a Shadow. To be more on the dot, it's form is named Shadow Wolf. Lucky Shadows can't change their forms on the go or else they'd be really hard to fight, and no I don't know if there are any more out there. But if there is they should be very small in numbers unless... no it's been too long, she wouldn't be around anymore." Noctis said interrupting Lilac.

"Who?" Carol asked causing Noctis to opened his eyes before replying to her question.

"The one who killed my father and mother. But enough about my story, I think it's your turn to tell me yours, and if need be, leave the parts you wish to not speak of."

* * *

 _The next day, morning_

Lilac was making her way down the hallway of the Magister's palace. She was just about to pass by the room Noctis was in when she noticed the door was slightly open causing her to knock which was meet by the sound Noctis' groggy muffled voice. "Ugh... wake me up in the afternoon, me and mornings don't mix well together!"

Hearing this caused Lilac to roll her eyes. _"Great... and unlike Carol, I can't use the there is Sushi trick, I normally use to wake Carol up in the morning, when she is acting like this... guess I'll have to do this the old fashion way."_ Lilac thought to herself as she cracked her knuckles and went into the room, which was followed by the sound of struggles and the sound of something breaking, followed by Noctis' voice yelling to let him stay in bed.

About half an hour later Noctis found himself sitting at a table with his arms crossed glaring at Lilac, clearly not too happy about having been dragged out of bed by her causing Milla who was sitting on the right of Lilac to ask Noctis something.

"Are you okay? You don't look too happy right now."

"Hpfm, the one time Hydra isn't around to drag me out of bed in the morning! I still don't get to sleep in till noon all because of Miss Purple over here." Noctis replied to Milla as he didn't stop glaring at Lilac.

Carol who was sitting on the other side of Lilac let out a yawn while stretching her arms into the air as she spoke, her voice sounding a bit sluggish. "Join the club. Can't believe I still fall of the 'there is Sushi for breakfast' trick Little Miss Heropants uses to wake me up in the morning."

"Oh come on Carol! This is hardly the place for you to be lazy! We're guests of the Royal Magister right now remember? Besides... don't you want to see what Mister Hotshot over there can do?" Lilac said back to Carol while sending a smug grin in Noctis' direction causing Noctis to mumble something under his breath.

"I'll wipe that smug grin off your face soon enough girl."

"What was that?" Lilac asked Noctis but before Noctis could reply the Magister came in and joined them at the table, Lilac also noticing that Magister also had that small version of the Kingdom Stone with him, which was being use to power the pod she found Noctis in.

"I trust you all had a good nights rest?" The Magister asked them all, with Noctis being the first to speak up.

"Yeah I was, till someone woke me up this morning."

Lilac just rolled her eyes paying no attention to what Noctis just said as she and her two friends nodded to the Magister's question.

"Good. Now..." The Magister placed the said smaller version of the Kingdom Stone in front of Noctis. "As I said last night the Kingdom Stone have taken on a new form since you last walked the planet. As much as I would like to reunite this small portion of the Stone's power to the rest of it, we do not know how your powers will react to the new form, so I leave the choice up to you."

Noctis uncrossed his arms and reached his right hand out to item placed in front of him and closed his eyes as his hand hovered in front of it as he spoke up. "Keep this small portion of it's power as it is for now... that's till my connection to this small part of the Kingdom Stone's power becomes more stable. Maybe keep it hidden here in your palace Magister?"

Noctis then pulled his hand away from it and opened his eyes as the Magister spoke up. "Very well, and what are your plans for rebuilding Aurora? My ancestors was once loyal servants of your family, so it is only right I lend you my own Kingdom's support in rebuilding your own."

"Rebuilding Aurora?" Noctis asked as he leaned back putting his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes again with sly grin. "Nah, I'm not in any rush to rebuild Aurora. I'm mean I promised my father I'd wouldn't go on a quest to avenge his and my mother's death, not promise to rebuild Aurora. As of right now I just wanna goof around for a bit, just have some fun first ya know?"

Hearing this caused something to snap inside Lilac as she slammed her hands on the table as she stood up raising her voice with a hint of anger. "It's your responsibility to rebuild this fallen kingdom of yours!?"

Hearing this just caused Noctis' sly grin to grow wider, as his tone took a sly tone. "Yeah well I heard my father once say to Hydra, 'He won't be a child forever, so why not let him play the part for now. After all, it isn't a role he'll have forever.' Plus, I don't think it would do any good to suddenly work on rebuilding Aurora without first proving that it and my bloodline aren't just mire myths."

Lilac slowly sat back down the second she heard those words. "I-I'm sorry for my outburst... I'm just used to all three Kingdom Leaders being serious about their duties."

Carol then spoke now fully awake due to Lilac's little outburst. "Now you see why I said I like this guy? Sometimes different is good right?"

"Yeah!" Milla said speaking up in agreement. "Besides we have a new friend to play with!"

Lilac couldn't but help smile at Milla. It had only been one year since she and Carol became friends with Milla, and Lilac was happy to see how far Milla has changed over that one year period going from the shy little girl to the more mature, less shy but still childish at times friend sitting next to her, but then she noticed Noctis looking down at the ground away from her and her two friends trying to hide the expression on his face from what Milla said about having a new friend to play with.

* * *

 _Sometime later in one of the training rooms of Shang Tu palace_

Noctis was standing in at one end of the room arms crossed with his eyes glued on Neera, who Noctis personally requested to be his opponent, something that Neera gladly accept, seeing it as a chance to prove Noctis isn't cut out to be a prince to everyone in the room. Lilac and her friends was sitting out of the way with her friends, Gong, the Royal Magister and a handful of other guards. Lilac wasn't so sure about letting Noctis fight Neera, since she had in the past fought Neera, even to this day she still remembers it as one of the hardest fights in her life.

 _"Why didn't he listen to me? I told him last night, that I had to face Neera last year and yet he still wants to do this..."_ Lilac said in her mind only being brought back to reality by the sound of Milla's voice.

"L-Lilac? Are you okay? You don't seem to be yourself."

"Huh? Oh? I'm okay, I just can't believe this guy still wants to go up against Neera, even after we told him what happened last year... How can he stand a chance if I was only just able to defeat Neera myself?" Lilac replied.

"I dunno about that Lilac." Carol said back as she crossed her arms waiting for the fight to start. "He did pretty much say he fought all his way to that palace we found him in. He must be one tough cookie, if he could do that."

Lilac didn't say anything back as she returned her eyes to looking at Noctis and Neera and saw Noctis lift his right hand up to his shoulder as there was a flash of light causing the katana she found before finding Noctis in that cryo-pod appear in Noctis' hand the hilt of the handle resting on Noctis' shoulder causing talk among those guards watching as Lilac, Carol, Milla and Gong had another shock look on their faces but didn't say a thing as the Royal Magister raised his hand silencing the whole room, with Noctis speaking up a few seconds later.

"Heh, since my father told me to always be a gentlemen to the ladies. You're move." Was all Noctis said as the katana disappeared from his hand, followed by Noctis leaning forwards a bit.

Without saying a word Neera aimed her ice staff at Noctis followed by her releasing a hall of ice shards at Noctis, who just stood there not moving. As the first ice shard was about to hit Noctis, he quickly summoned his katana to hand and used the blade to block . Once he had avoided the last ice shard Noctis threw his right arm forwards as the katana from before appeared and slipped out of Noctis' hand, having clearly thrown it towards Neera as he ran at her.

Neera was quick to react as she brought her ice staff up to block the thrown katana only for it go over her head, surprising her as she failed to notice Noctis till he had landed double dropkick to Neera, knocking her to the ground as Noctis stood up quickly and summoned his katana back to his hand.

Neera let out a cough as she stood up slowly having to use her ice staff to support herself showing how much of a hard blow Noctis just dealt to her. Noctis just crossed his arms once again after his katana disappeared from his hand, as he watched Neera struggling to stand.

"Heh, what's up? Am I too much for ya to handle? Tell ya what? How about I allow ya one free hit on me to make it fair?" Noctis taunted.

"You think this is some kind of game!?" Neera replied her voice getting more angry by the second causing Noctis to chuckle.

"You really don't like me do? and besides if I was to be seriously with you-" Noctis then turned his back to her closing his eyes. "Well, I would of already broken a few of your bones-"

Without warning Neera decided to go in for a physical hit with her ice staff causing Noctis to quickly side-step and roll forwards to make some distance between him and Neera, yet failed to notice the rain of ice shards coming down on him till he noticed the shadows of them on the ground in front causing him to look up at the approaching ice shards with a worried look. "Oh fu-"

Noctis wasn't even able to finish what he was saying as he closed putting his arms up in front of him crossed his arms in front of his face as ice shard after ice shard was landing on him, only stopping when Noctis fell to his knees and hands causing Neera to let out a satisfied "Hpfm" before turning her back to him and spoke up.

"You're pathetic. Just as I thought, you're careless in battle, leading to your own-" Neera was unable to finish as Noctis interrupted her.

"Heh, you really want me to take this seriously don't ya?" Noctis then started to slowly stand up. "Then... serious is what you'll get!" Noctis yelled as Neera turned around to see Noctis throwing his jacket on the ground and rush towards her, using his speed gained from being a dragon to avoid all the ice shards sent his way by Neera, as Carol spoke up.

"Wait hold on? So all this time he was holding back?"

"Couldn't you tell he was holding back? But still... I don't see how he can beat Neera now, she did do some heavy damage to him." Lilac replied as Noctis was now in front of Neera and had just side-stepped an physical attack from her staff and brought his knee up hitting her in the gut causing her to drop her ice staff as her head connected with Noctis' fists from the recoil of the knee to the gut she just received, the blow of both attacks together stunning her.

Noctis then grabbed her with both hands and used his dragon strength to throw her up into the air in front of him, followed by Noctis jumping up and delivering a double drop kick to gut knocking her to the ground. Noctis quickly stood back up, his arms raised, hands still curled into fists as he walked over to Neera and picked her up by the neck of her outfit and leaned forwards to look her in the eyes before lifting her up fully, throwing her over his back onto the ground and turned around to look down at the panda who was struggling to move due to the amount of pain she as Noctis lifted his right foot up and then brought it down hard causing Neera to close her eyes, only to hear Noctis' foot slamming onto the ground it landing just inches from the right side of her head.

"Hpfm, who's the pathetic one now?"

"How-How is this e-even-" Neera was struggling to say as she before succumbing to her pain, her head falling to the ground eyes closed, as she was on a trip to the land of dreams as Noctis walked over to his jacket and started to put it back on as Carol's voice was heard as she rushed over to Noctis, while two guards were dragging the unconscious Neera out of the room.

"That. Was. So. Awesome! Like not even Lilac was able to beat Neera that easily, when we was on the run from her last year! You gotta teach me to fight like that!"

Noctis crossed his arms, speaking up as Lilac and Milla was waking over to him and Carol. "Heh, sorry but my style is too brutal for ya. Some of the moves I know can really break bones."

"Aww! Come on! Please teach me! I can handle it!" Carol begged causing Lilac to speak up.

"I don't know Carol. I mean we've never seen someone fight like that before, and I agree it might be too brutal f-"

"Oh come on! You fight with your hair Lilac and it's not like you can teach me to do that!" Carol countered interrupting her dragon friend.

Milla suddenly spoke up taking up Lilac's side on the current subject. "I-I agree with Lilac... Noctis's style s-scares me a-and I don't want you to g-get hurt being t-taught it C-Carol."

Carol just let out a defeated sigh. "Fine... but still that was pretty cool of you did at the start with your katana to distract her Noctis, just wish we got to saw your other powers you've not told us about yet..."

Lilac than looked over to Noctis. "Speaking of which, why would you even need to fight unarmed if you can just summon a weapon to hand?"

"Heh, can't always depend on a weapon to get me out of a jam Lie. Sometimes you gotta ya use your fists to make a point as well." Noctis replied as he saw Milla was looking over at the guards dragging Neera out of the room. "Don't worry kid, she'll be fine. Well her back might hurt for a few days, but nothing should be broken."

Milla gave Noctis a weak smile as Noctis looked over to Lilac. "What?"

"Why did you just call me Lie?" Was all Lilac asked him.

"Because I like to give people nicknames. Nothing wrong with that right?" Noctis questioned back.

"Do you have a nickname?" Milla suddenly asked Noctis.

"As a matter of fact, I do Mil. It's Noct... and I guess you could say-" Noctis then walked over to the exit of the room and stopped in the doorway turning his head to look back at the three girls with a smile. "Miss By The Books just got nocted the hell out."

* * *

 _Dragon Valley, Lilac's Treehouse just turned noon._

Noctis was currently outside of the treehouse that belonged to Lilac. He was currently sitting up a tree, hands behind his back with his eyes closed. Only opening them when he heard footsteps, the owner of said footsteps being Milla. "Where ya off to Mil?"

"L-Lilac and Carol are b-busy with something s-so I have no one to talk or play with... a-and I don't like to be-"

"Alone?" Noctis questioned interrupting Milla. "I can relate, I may not show it but I miss my old friends. Boy, me and the guys sure did have all sorts of fun back in the day. Heh, I can already imagine my old pal Rex, if he was here right now. He was always trying to be the comedian of the group, and was a darn good one as well. Funny thing, he was also a Hush Basset just like you as well, but not as shy as you."

Hearing this caused Milla's ears to perk up, something that Noctis noticed as he allowed her to speak fully this time. "R-Really? What was he like?"

Noctis just shifted over and patted the spot next to him, not speaking up as his lips wore a fake smile till Milla had sat down next to him under the tree. "Well as I said he was always trying to be the funny one within the group, but as well... he couldn't control himself when it came to the ladies. Heh, he'd always say the wrong thing to them, which earned him a slap right to the cheek. Hell, once, one of the girls he tried to flirt with knocked him out with one hell of a hard slap to the cheek causing me and the others to go on a laughing fit."

Hearing this caused Milla to let out a small giggle causing Noctis to smile at her. "Really? He got knocked out by a slap to the cheek?" Milla asked Noctis.

"All true, but not even that stopped him from being himself." Noctis then let out a chuckle as he closed his eyes. "I can just picture him here right now, trying to flirt with Lilac, which would go horribly wrong as normal, leading to me and Ace laughing our heads, while you'd have Specs, either laughing along with me and Ace or facepalming his face into oblivion."

Milla let out another happy giggle before speaking. "Who are Ace and Specs?"

"Ace, he was a panda and one hell of a troublemaker but would always be there to bail his pals out of a jam if they needed him to. Me and him always had a bit of rival streak when it came to gaming. We was always trying to out do the other's highscore, and he was always the one with the smartass comments at the ready. As for Specs, well that was the nickname me and the guys called him by. His name was Specter, but we called him Specs for short, plus the fact he also had to wear glasses, which of course Ace pointed out, the first time I called Specter, Specs. He was a hedgehog, kinda a rare sight back in the day... kinda like water dragons are right now I guess... anyway, he was always the one to come up with a plan, but damn that guy wouldn't stop reminding of about my royal duties, it did get annoying but I know he meant well. Damn if only I was able to see the guys one last time before that night Aurora fell."

"Huh? What happened? Did you all have a falling out?" Milla asked feeling sad for Noctis.

"Huh? Oh nah, some time before my 16th birthday they just... disappeared, not even their own family knew where they went... I'm kinda glad that did happen... or I might of lost it seeing my best pals getting cut down in front of me..." Noctis replied as one single tear went down his cheek as he opened his eyes. "They was the best friends I could of ever asked for. Not such much as a Your Highness when ever I saw them. Always something like 'Yo Noct! Ready for another day of trouble and fun!?'"

Milla just looked at the ground as she spoke up with sadness in her voice. "I-I wish I could meet them, they sound like lots of fun."

Noctis looked down at the young Hush Basset hound with a warm fake smile. "Yeah... it would be nice to see them again... but ya know what? My old bros may be gone, but as of right now, I've got some new friends to spent time with, but ya can't guess who one of them is Mil."

Milla could help but look up at Noctis with confused look causing Noctis to chuckle at her confusion. "I'm not saying, you gotta figure that one out yourself kiddo. Now, then how about we play a game of hide and seek to pass the time?" Noctis said earning him a nice big smile from Milla as Noctis was thinking to himself.

 _"Darn... this is going to be hard, I really don't want to hurt the kids feelings by pushing her away, gonna have to play this safe for now."_

* * *

 _A few hours later_

The sun was starting to set over Dragon Valley as Noctis was still outside the treehouse, well laying on the roof off it eyes closed as if he was asleep, while the girls was inside having just started their Welcome Home Party Lilac and Carol had spent most of the day setting up. Yet Milla herself was finding it hard to really enjoy herself and didn't know why, and was trying to hide it under a fake smile as the words Noctis said to her today was echoing in her mind.

 _"'My old bros may be gone, but as of right now, I've got some new friends to spend time with.' Just what does he mean by that? Wait was he talking about us?"_

It didn't take long for Lilac and Carol to notice what was up with Milla, causing them both to worry about their young friend Lilac being the first to speak up.

"You okay Milla? You've been rather quiet, is there something on your mind?"

Milla didn't answer as she looked to the balcony of the treehouse as Carol spoke up.

"You worried about him? You know he won't come in, due to this being your Welcome Home party Milla, besides it just means more Sushi for us!"

"I know..." Milla said as she looked down at the ground letting out a sigh. "He told me about his best friends... and then said something to me, I didn't understand till just now..."

"What did he say to you?" Lilac asked.

"He said that while his old friends may be gone, he has new friends to spend time with... I didn't understand at first but... I think he means us..." Milla replied with a sad tone causing both Lilac and Carol to look at each other.

"You're the dragon here not me, you go drag him in here. I'll stay here and uhh... make sure Milla doesn't eat all the Sushi while you're dragging Noctis down from the roof!" Carol said quickly as she got up and went over into the kitchen causing Lilac to roll her eyes.

"Milla, please go guard Carol from the Sushi so she doesn't give herself a bellyache in the morning." Was all Lilac said as she got up and walked out to the balcony and called up to Noctis, who was just about awake taking notice of Lilac's not so friendly tone, as she noticed Noctis was avoiding all forms of interactions with herself and Carol while only interacting with Milla the whole time he had been at their Treehouse.

"Noctis! I want a word with you! You've been avoiding and pushing me and Carol away all day, yet you let Milla spend time with you! You better not be pulling her along or something like that!"

"Finally figured it out huh? Look, I'll say this only once, I'm not looking to make friends right now or for a long time! The only reason I'm interacting with Milla is because I don't want to hurt the kids' feelings. So, yeah thanks for the offer but nah I'll pass, I'm very happy laying up here on the roof. You'd have to drag me down to get me inside Lie. But in short, don't bother trying befriend me!" Noctis said with a harsh tone causing Lilac to crack her knuckles as she didn't reply causing Noctis speak again.

"Understand Lie!? You still there?" Was all Noctis said as he felt a hand grabbing his right leg, causing his eyes to snap open as he felt himself being pulled off the roof. "Oh fu-" Before Noctis could finish talking he found himself being throw inside the treehouse by Lilac causing him to land on his back. "Ugh!"

Lilac couldn't help but giggle at Noctis' reaction just now as she walked up to the half-dragon who was dusting himself off as she spoke up to him with her own harsh tone. "Well you shouldn't be pretending to be Milla's friend! It'll just hurt her even more when she founds out you're faking it Prince Noctis! And if you do anything to hurt her either physical or mental, I'll let what you told me slip!"

Noctis glared at Lilac before crossing his arms looking away from her with eyes closed. "Fine! I'll be careful around her, and one more thing... DON'T CALL me Prince Noctis! Just Noctis or Noct!"

"Good and I'll will stop calling you Prince Noctis once you start to call me Lilac instead of Lie." Lilac countered.

"Is that so... Sash?" Noctis replied with a emotionless tone

Meanwhile neither of them noticed a pair of red glowing eye among the darkness of the trees watching both half-dragons trade verbal blows between each other.

 _"Enjoy your time while you can pests. Without your dear Commander here to save you, I will have my revenge."_ The owner of these red glowing eyes said with a deep voice, yet what the owner of this voice didn't notice was there was also someone else in the trees above them, also watching both the owner of these red glowing eyes and of Noctis, Lilac, Milla and Carol as it spoke up.

" _Hmm... the Mistress has waited a long time for your return young prince. Oh, she will be happy once I inform her of this."_ A female voice said as a pair of blue eyes looked down at where the pair of glowing red eyes once was. _"But first, lets see just how much of your strength you have kept after all these years Prince Noctis."_

* * *

 ** _And here's the end of chapter 2, well I got nothing to really address this time so laters! Read and Review!_**


	3. Noctis' True Feelings and Familiar Faces

**_Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise._**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Noctis' True Feelings and Familiar Faces_

It has been a few days now since Milla had returned home, along with Noctis moving in, as requested by the Magister's wishing to keep Noctis' existent hidden from the other two kingdoms for now. While Carol and Milla was happy have to someone new around the place, Lilac herself wasn't so happy about it since she that little talk her and Noctis had on the night of Milla's welcome home party. This lead to frequent arguments over the past few days between the two dragons when Carol and Milla wasn't around. It was currently morning and Lilac was up early to go for an refreshing run, but as she left the bedroom after getting dressed she found Noctis fast asleep on the sofa with a piece of paper over his head having yet another stressful argument with Noctis before she went to bed.

 _"Huh? Was he up all night doing something?"_ Lilac asked herself mentally as she walked over and took the piece of paper that was covering Noctis' face and looked down at it to see what looked like blueprints for a pair of gauntlets which looks pretty normal until she another drawing of these gauntlets on the same blueprint which showed some kind of chamber holding strange small metal objects with in it. She also saw the name at the top of the blueprint which said _Dragon Ember._

Before Lilac could even place down the blueprint, she heard Noctis chuckle, followed by his voice speaking up. "Morning, here to start again Lie?"

Lilac just rolled her eyes, having bit her lip to hold herself back when Noctis called her Lie, but still wishes he'd call her by her name instead of that nickname. As Lilac was placing the blueprint back on the table she spoke up.

"No, not this time. But I will say this you really need to straighten things out soon, don't suppose you going to tell me what this mess is all about?"

"Mess? These are blueprints for a few weapons I use to own, that broke on the night my kingdom fell, not that it's any of your business, besides there are a few weapon designs that you'd have never seen, such as Dragon Ember there, so I wouldn't expect you really understand." Noctis replied earning him a hateful glare from Lilac due to the attitude he was giving her right now, but did say a thing as Noctis kept on speaking.

"Aurora may have had a different style from the other Three Kingdoms, but we did use some of the old weapons while... modifying a few with the tech we had back in Aurora, such as Dragon Ember. A pair of shotgun gauntlets."

"Shotgun gauntlets?" Lilac questioned earning an amused chuckle from Noctis.

"While the Three Kingdoms went for the blaster weapons you know of... Aurora went down a ballistic path for our firearms."

"Ballistic? That doesn't sound too effective to me." Lilac replied having lost the harsh tone she spoke with before as Noctis made his Sniper Rifle appear in his hands and take the clip out causing Lilac to look at him confused causing Noctis to smile as he then pulled a strange pointy copper object out of it and held it up for Lilac to see as he spoke up.

"Not really useless, since these can penetrate the skin with ease, causing major pain and bleeding... well that's if they don't die from being hit by a bullet from a Ballistic firearm."

Noctis then put the object back into the clip and pushed said clip back in place on his Sniper Rifle and made it disappear as he leaned forwards, rolling up the blueprints in front of him, having also taken note of the look of disgust Lilac had on her face from she just heard, her voice matching it as she spoke.

"W-Was all of y-your Kingdom's weapons this deadly?"

"Not all of them, but that is a different subject for another day. Now I'm going to hop of before you find another reason to have another moan at like you did last night." Noctis replied before he got up, taking the blueprints with him as he walked out onto the balcony and stretch his arms above his head as Lilac just sat there thinking to herself for a few seconds about why Noctis is acting the way he is, along with finding it hard to believe there wasn't a single flaw to him at all nor did she see any signs of weakness from Noctis' body language since the day he had started living with her, Carol and Milla. Making her wonder if Noctis was telling the truth about his powers being weak.

When she looked over at the balcony, she saw Noctis was no longer there causing her to wonder where he went, she may of hated the guy, but it didn't mean wouldn't worry about what he got up to. As Lilac sat there she suddenly felt a hand land on her shoulder snapping her back to reality as she looked at the owner of the hand her shoulder to find Carol had just woken up.

"You okay Lilac?"

Lilac looked down at the ground with half closed eyes. "I'm fine, it's just... the past few days, me and Noctis... we've been-"

"Arguing a lot?" Carol asked cutting Lilac off. "I heard you guys shouting last night, just what is the problem between you two?"

He's lying Carol... he's faking being friends with Milla because he doesn't want to hurt her fillings... he's way to calm about this whole thing, like, haven't you notice that for someone who is currently meant to be in a weak state, he sure can still hold his own... how can someone like him be so... perfect... be so flawless yet so... so... unwilling to make friends?" Lilac questioned Carol.

"Yeah, I know he's faking it, I've just decided to not confront him on it, you're just making things worse each time you do that Lilac, and besides... if you was in his shoes, wouldn't you be pushing people away at first?" Carol questioned Lilac who only replied with a defeated sigh knowing Carol was right. She was also in the wrong for how she had been treating Noctis.

After a few seconds Lilac finally spoke up. "You're right... if I had to suffer what he did, I'd most likely being the same thing as him..."

Say Lilac? Is someone's a bit of jealous of the new guy as well because he can do things you can't?" Carol replied with a cheeky grin to try and brighten the mood.

"I'm not jealous!" Lilac half yelled back with a slight blush on her cheek from Carol's random comment, causing her to look away not saying a word for a few seconds before speaking up. "I just wish... he would let us help him... if only I didn't treat how I have been the past few days... maybe, maybe he would of all ready open up to us by now..."

"So, what ya going to do about it Little Miss Heropants?" Carol interrupted earning her a confused look from Lilac causing Carol to speak again.

"Here's a suggestion you go find the guy and apologise to him right now."

Lilac was about to reply when both girls heard the sound of small explosions from outside and rushed to the balcony only to see red small flying ship speeding towards the ground leaving a trail of smoke behind it as it disappeared past the trees causing Carol to speak up once more.

"Well... if it is him, can't say he didn't keep his promise, right? Let's just hope he hasn't chased another alien Warlord to our planet. Well guess you'll have to apologise to Noctis later today." Carol said partly joking.

"Not funny Carol... you get Milla up, I go ahead and see if he's hurt..." Lilac said before climbing down from the treehouse making her way to the rough location of the crash site.

* * *

When Lilac arrived at the crash site, which landed in the middle Dragon Valley where forest meets rocky deserted, she skidded to a halt near a running river and looked around as she called out a name her voice full of worry.

"Torque! Come on! Please be alive! Torque! Answer me!"

After a few seconds, Lilac heard a male voice full of pain call out to her.

"Lilac!? Ugh! That you!? I-I'm ugh, over here!" This voice called out from behind a rock causing Lilac to rush over to the rock, her eyes widening in shock and worry as she saw the state of her friend Commander Torque of the intergalactic battle force called The Chasers, who's job was to respond to intergalactic threats such as Lord Brevon. Lilac quickly went to Torque's side who was holding his right arm over a fresh wound across his belly, as he was sitting down back up to the rock.

"You're hurt!" Lilac half yelled with worry as her eyes was speeding around looking for something that could be used to stop the bleeding.

"I-I'm fine. J-Just a s-scratch-" Torque started to say only to let out a cough forcing him to stop speaking for a few seconds. "J-Just listen to me f-first, I-I have something important, t-to tell you-"

"No! You're not fine! We need to do something to stop the bleeding first! Then you can tell me this important thing once the bleeding has stopped!" Lilac interrupted, trying to hold back tears in her eyes due to the sight of her Chaser friend's current condition.

Torque went to speak up only to let out another few coughs first as he bit his lip while pointing to his half destroyed ship knowing that Lilac wouldn't listen to reason till she was sure he wasn't going to bleed out on her. "T-there should be a first a-aid field kit in what is left of it..."

Lilac nodded and rushed over and returned a few seconds later with the said item and opened it up, but before she or Torque could get to fixing his wounds they both heard a voice laughing, one that Lilac hasn't heard for a long time causing her eyes to widen in shock as she started to turn around to face the owner of this voice.

"Hahahahaha! If it isn't one of the Commander's little pets again! Oh this just got a lot more better for me!" The voice said as Lilac saw of Lord Brevon's most loyal follower Serpentine was standing in front of her and the wounded Torque, but Serpentine wasn't on his own this time, as behind him was roughly 20 of Lord Brevon's Shade Troopers, their laser guns all pointed at them.

"What you want Snake Man! Wasn't the message last year clear enough to you!" Lilac yelled back at Serpentine as she stood in front of Torque ready to protect her injured friend behind her as Torque struggled to speak.

"R-Run Lilac... y-you need to inform e-everyone t-that L-Lord Brevon h-has returned."

"No! I'm not leaving you Torque!" Lilac yelled back her voice full of determination to save her friend, but also full of anger due to having just heard Lord Brevon has come back to her homeworld causing Serpentine to let out another cruel laugh.

"Good girl! I like it when you're angry! But your Kung Fu tricks won't save you this time you pest! Kill the Commander, but not the dragon! The Master wants her alive!"

The Shade Troopers started a slow walk towards the Torque and Lilac, to which Lilac stood her ground refusing to move, unwilling to abandon her friend, no matter how much he begged her to just leave him to his fate, when suddenly two loud bangs filled the air, followed by the heads of the two Shade Troopers Serpentine was in the middle of to explode.

"What the!?" Was all Serpentine could say followed by a third loud bang, and something fast hitting the ground, leaving a hole in the ground just next to Serpentine as a new male voice spoke up from behind the Serpentine and his remaining Shade Troopers, causing Lilac to past the remaining Shade Troopers having already recognised who's voice it was, and saw Noctis standing on the rock just behind the Serpentine's group, with his Sniper Rifle's barrel resting on his right shoulder as he was holding the handle of the gun in his right hand.

"That was a warning shot, now how about you walk away from this, or I'll really give you someone to really hate Scale-butt."

Serpentine quickly turned around to face Noctis, not having taken too well to the threat Noctis just gave him. "Another one of those hideous creatures!? This has nothing to do with you! I'll give you one chance to walk away-" Serpentine was unable to finish as Noctis jumped off the rock as his Sniper Rifle disappeared from his hand and landed in front of the river as Serpentine spoke up giving orders to the Shade Troopers with him.

"So be it! Kill this annoyance as well! But remember our Master wants the dragon girl alive!"

Noctis quickly brought his Sniper Rifle back to his hand and took a blind shot at the Shade Trooper that was nearest to Lilac and her wounded alien friend, failing to notice that Serpentine had fired three shots from his own pistol, leaving Noctis little time to react when he noticed this as all three shots landed on him pushing him back a bit before he to fall to one knee in pain from what just happened to him as Serpentine let out a cruel laugh as Noctis' Sniper Rifle disappeared from sight again.

"Ahahahah! You're more pathetic then the dragon girl! At least, she can provide a challenge worthy of my time! You're not even worthy enough to have your life ended by my hand!"

"Is that so?" Noctis asked as one of the Shade Troopers walked up to him, pointing it's Laser Rifle right at Noctis' head, while the others was keeping theirs aimed at Lilac who was just about to rush to Noctis' side when her eyes went into shock the second she saw her two friends Carol and Milla, with their arms restrained by some more Shade Troopers as Serpentine let out another cruel laugh while Lilac stood there, her body paralyzed with fear as she watched her two friends struggling to break free from their captors as the two Shade Troopers brought Carol and Milla over to Serpentine.

"I wouldn't make any sudden movement if I was you! Unless... you want your two friends here to have a very unfortunate... accident!"

Not wanting anything to happen to her two friends, she fell to her knees and hands, knowing she was backed into a corner causing Carol to yell over to Lilac.

"They jumped us on the way here! You got to run Lilac! You need to inform the-"

Carol was unable to finish as Serpentine had smacked her on the face to silence her as two Shade Troopers was now restraining Lilac as well, who was trying to also break free of her captor's hold.

"Quiet you fleabag! If it wasn't for the fact my Master wants you three alive and unharmed, I would have already cut your tongue out!"

As soon as Serpentine had said that Carol replied by spiting in his face, earning a punch to the cheek this time from Serpentine as he yelled at her for what she just did to him.

"You bit- I'll make you regret doing that!"

Serpentine raised his hand and was about to land another punch to Carol's face when Lilac yelled over at him.

"Leave her alone you jerk! You brought that fight to our homeworld! You tried to cause years of endless bloodshed! We weren't going to just stand there and let you ruin our planet! You are your Master are nothing but massive jerks!"

Hearing the last part of what Lilac said filled Serpentine with rage, as he rushed over to her raising his fist to punch her, as Lilac looked away with her eyes closed only to hear a voice from last year speak up, one she wished to never hear again.

"That's enough Serpentine! Let the Commander's pet enjoy what little time she has left."

"Yes Master." Serpentine replied as Lilac opened her eyes to see Lord Brevon standing behind Serpentine looking down at Lilac with an evil grin causing Lilac's body to fill with rage her voice not hiding it as she was yelling at Lord Brevon.

"You! I swear if you harm a single hair on Carol or Milla, I'll-"

Lilac was unable to finish as she soon found the blade of Lord Brevon's knife against her neck, it still covering in that strange green liquid, just like the last time she saw it.

"You are in no position to threaten me girl, and as much as I'd like to end your life now, you'd be more use to me alive, along with your two friends as well."

Lilac was about to reply back when suddenly there was an explosion coming from where Noctis was, causing Serpentine, Lord Brevon, and all the Shade Troopers to look over in Noctis' direction to see Noctis was now standing up, with cuts and wounds all over his body, hands curled into fists, as beside him was the remains of a Shade Trooper, it clear Noctis wasn't going able to take that much more punishment as he fell to one knee, placing both his hands on said knee as he let out a grunt of pain before mumbling something.

"Ugh, where's a health drop or HP potion when you need one?"

As Noctis looked up he saw Lord Brevon approaching causing Noctis to give a sly smile as Lord Brevon spoke up.

"Ahh yes, the new dragon pest." Lord Brevon then picked Noctis up by the collar of his top to look him in the eyes. "Is your whole race this stubborn or is it just you and that dragon girl over there?"

Noctis couldn't help but let out a chuckle before replying. "Nah, pretty sure it's just me and her, who like to go interfere with the evil plans of others. So, you're this Lord Brevon I was told about? I'm very disappointed in what I'm seeing right now. I was expecting you to be... more scary."

Hearing this caused Lord Brevon to give Noctis a dark smile, impressed by the lack of fear shown. "Impressive, even in the face of your own death, you don't show fear. Before I end your life, let me ask you a question I asked the dragon over there last year. A very important question you should have asked yourself before you decided to throw your life away for people you only just met. What makes your so special, that you would do this act of stupidity?"

Noctis let out another chuckle before replying. "Good question, but there are a few things I could reply for that, but the answer I think I'll go for is... I'm the guy, who's gonna kick your ass all the way back to space!"

"That is one strong flame you have pest, but even the strongest of flames can be easily extinguished, but for showing such bravery, I'll allow you to decide how I end your life." Lord Brevon replied causing Noctis' eyes to quickly shift the running river behind him as he shrugged.

"Never did learn how to swim." Noctis replied with a fake worried tone.

"Well then, for your own sake, you better home you're a fast leaner." Was all Lord Brevon said as he walked forwards, and let go of Noctis' shirt collar causing Noctis to fall into the rushing river water disappearing into the unknown as Lilac just broke free from the Shade Troopers restraining her as she yelled at the top of her lungs as she rushed over to the edge falling her hands and knees again next to Lord Brevon as she just stared at the water as shocked by the fact, she was once again the only water dragon alive on the planet.

Lord Brevon turned his back and started to walk away as he spoke up to Serpentine.

"End the Commander's suffering and bring his three pets back to base alive. I want the Snatcher ready for when they arrive."

"Yes, my Master." Serpentine replied as Lilac stood up, and without thinking jumped was about to jump into the rushing river to save Noctis when suddenly water came shooting up over her while forming into the shape of a sea serpent, which let out a loud roar before it rushed towards the Shade Troopers restraining Milla and Carol, knocking them all but one over, which it brought it's watery maw down on and flicked it's head up into the air chucking the Shade Trooper into the air and held it's mouth open allowing the Shade Trooper to disappear into the unknown, followed by it suddenly turning to solid ice, and burst apart sending ice shards raining down upon the remaining Shade Troopers causing them to explode, while forcing Serpentine to run, as Lilac, Milla and Carol ran over to Torque who had passed out due to blood loss awhile ago. As the ice shards was coming their way Milla used her unique powers to bring a shield up in front of them to deflect the ice shards that went their way.

Once the rain of ice shards had stopped, Milla lowered her shield in front of her, only for them all to see Noctis, on his hands and knees struggling to get up passing out a few seconds later, causing Carol and Milla rushed over to Noctis worried, while Lilac turned her attention to her passed out bleeding Chaser friend, who needed his wounds patched up soon.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the encounter with Lord Brevon and the gang was back at the treehouse, Noctis was still out cold, while Torque had recently woken up, and informing the girls of the current situation as all of them was eating a late breakfast due to the three girls due to the events that took place not long ago.

"Woah there!" Carol's voice rang. "You're telling me Lord Jerkhead is here to try and conquer our world this time!? Didn't he learn his lesson from last year's butt kicking!?"

"Not just that." Torque replied as he placed a device on the table, causing a holographic image of the Kingdom Stone's old form to appear over the table. "He's also back for the Kingdom Stone, and we believe he has found a way to revert it back to it's originally form and if that happens-"

"Avalice will suffer a major power problem..." Lilac said interrupting her Chaser friend, who nodded at what she said.

"Right, since I was the only one of my old crew to come back alive last year, and due to my connections on this planet. The Coalition of Planets had me return here to ask for your help in the fight against Lord Brevon. So, can I count on your support once more?"

All three girls looked at each other before turning back to Torque with Lilac speaking up. "Did you really need to ask us? Of course we'll help! That green manic is putting our homeworld at risk again and the things he did last year... I still have nightmares about them..."

"We all do Lilac..." Carol said placing a hand on Lilac's shoulder. "This time it's personal... for all of us, but promise me, that this time, we'll do this together as a team? Okay?"

"Yeah... sure as a team." Lilac replied as Carol gave Torque a thumps up.

"Don't ya worry Commander Torque! Team Lilac's got ya back!"

Torque couldn't help but smile at his three friends, it had been one whole year since he last saw them, and if anything he was glad to have this chance to fight alongside them again. "Thank you girls. Sadly I have no information, of where Lord Brevon is hiding his base on Avalice this time. We'll need the help of all three kingdoms to aid us in this search."

Hearing this caused Carol to lean back relaxed as she placed her hands behind her head. "That part's easy! All we gotta do is take you to see the Royal Magister, and he'll do the rest. Besides with our newest team member, this should be a piece of cake! Ya know? Once we find Lord Jerkhead's hiding place." Carol said to Torque.

"Huh? New member?" Was all Torque asked causing Lilac to raise her voice.

"Carol! How many times! He's not part of our team!"

"Oh come on! Surely there is room for another dragon on Team Lilac! Besides you saw what he did a couple of hours ago! Even you can't deny how awesome that was! Right Milla!?" Carol countered, which even Lilac knew Carol was right there, she couldn't deny that what she saw Noctis do today was amazing as Torque gave the two girls a look of confusion as Milla spoke up.

"Yeah! It was really scary but so amazing, how Noctis was able to save us!"

Before another would could be said by the three girls Torque spoke up, having no idea what they are going on about, since he passed not long after he heard Serpentine's voice taunting him and Lilac.

"Umm... girls? What are you on about? Did something happy after I passed out? I mean you didn't exactly tell me what how we got away from that encounter today and what do you mean by another dragon? Just who is this Noctis guy?"

"Only one of the best badas-" Carol started to say but stopped herself short the second she saw the glare Lilac gave her, causing Carol to cough before speaking again. "I mean a pretty cool guy, who is one hell of a fighter."

"So this Noctis guy? He's a dragon as well correct?" Torque questioned earning him a nod from all three girls. "And just what did he do to save us after I passed out?"

"We're not sure." Lilac said speaking first. "All I suddenly saw water shoot up out of the river and before my very eyes, it turned into the form of a sea serpent, and attacked the Shade Troopers restraining Carol and Milla-"

"Then it gobbled one of them up!" Carol interrupted Lilac. "And suddenly turned solid ice and shattered apart ending ice shards everywhere blowing all the bots up! Of course we got lucky thinks to Milla putting one of her shields up in front of us, protect us from any ice shards coming our way! You should of seen it!" Carol finished, causing an awkward silence to fill the room for a few second, only to be broken when Torque spoke up again.

"What happened after that?"

"Well... once Milla lowered her shield, we saw Noctis on the ground, on his hands and knees, cuts all over his body, struggling to keep his eyes open, only to pass out a few seconds later." Lilac replied.

"Just what kind of dragon is this guy?" Torque asked as thinking out loud, causing the girls to give him unsure looks causing Torque to squint his eyes as he said only one thing.

"Girls? Is there something I should know?"

All of them let out a sigh with Lilac speaking up.

"He's a half-water dragon like me... yet what we saw him do today... it's hard to explain... we're still trying to understand it ourselves..."

"What you mean? Can't you do what you told me, this guy did to save our butts today?" Torque asked back.

"No..." Lilac replied. "I don't know how to explain in a way that makes sense without proof..." Lilac replied.

"He's like me!" Milla suddenly said. "He has unique powers like I do!"

Carol then spoke up before anyone else could, as something had just clicked in her mind. "Hold on a second! Maybe letting Lord Brevon reverting the Kingdom Stone to it's originally form won't be such a bad idea!"

"I don't see how Carol, it will case all three kingdoms to slowly lose power, which could lead to another war." Lilac replied.

"I know that! But think about it for a second Lilac! What do we know, that Lord Buttface doesn't?" Carol replied as she nudged her towards the guest room, causing Lilac and Milla to realize what Carol was getting at leaving a look of confusion on Torque's face.

"Oh yeah! Now I see what you mean! But is it really worth the risk Carol?" Lilac questioned Carol but never got a reply as Torque spoke up.

"What are you two on about!?" Torque half-yelled due to his confusion causing Lilac and Carol to look at Torque with a sheepish smile causing Torque to speak again.

"Does this Noctis guy have something to do with the Kingdom Stone?"

"Yeah... he does, but it as I said it is really hard to explain, without proof." Lilac replied as she stood up and walked over to the door of the guest room stopping outside to look over her shoulder back at Torque. "Torque, please just rest for now, we'll go inform the Magister of this once you're healed up enough, I promise."

"You really haven't changed at all Lilac." Torque replied. "It is really good to see three again. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"I do as well Torque, but with my homeworld at risk, we have to keep our spirts up high and fight back the best we can. But even in dark times, we need to take time to relax, have fun with our friends, as if we just push ourselves, we will only bring harm to those we care about... I found that out the hard way last year when Brevon turned Milla into that... thing." Lilac replied and went into the guest room to see Noctis was still passed out laying on the bed, his jacket hanging over the side, not a single tear at all in his clothing making Lilac wonder just what his clothing was made out of, to not have any damaged caused to them at all. As Lilac walked over to Noctis she noticed a pained look on his face as she stood by the side of the bed thinking out loud.

"Is it really worth the risk of letting Brevon return the Kingdom Stone to it's original form, just to make you stronger?" Lilac asked as she placed her hand on Noctis' forehead to check if he was running a fever only to find her whole world go dark for a few seconds, before suddenly finding herself back outside the palace building the place they found Noctis in, only instead of ruins she saw buildings on fire, the sound of people screaming pair with explosion.

"W-What's going on?" Lilac asked out loud her voice shaken from the view in front of her, when suddenly she heard a voice screaming out in pain, she heard Noctis' voice, causing her to turn around to see Noctis laying on the floor with one of those Shadow Wolf things standing over him, but before Lilac could react she saw a pair of two roughly large daggers go flying over her head, and get lodged into the Shadow Wolf causing it to let out a ear deafening howl of pain, causing Lilac to hold her head in pain as she saw a what must of been a pure female water dragon running past her wearing a full black suit yelling.

"Prince Noctis! You fool!" Lilac heard this water dragon yell, as she watched it jump and kick one of the daggers deeper into the Shadow Wolf's chest while grabbing and pulling the other one out and slicing it's neck causing it to fall over and disappear into nothing, as this water dragon landed perfectly on both feet, catching the falling dagger with her free hand as she spoke up.

"How many times have I told you! Do not run off on your own! Now hold still!"

Lilac now able to move quickly rushed over to Noctis as she saw the water dragon get down on one knee placing a dagger on the ground and pulling a bottle full of a red liquid out of one her pockets and held it over Noctis, followed by her crushing it in her hand, causing a green glow to appear over the bleeding Noctis, as in front of her very eyes, saw Noctis' wounds healing within seconds as Noctis let out a nasty cough.

"M-My father! H-Hydra where is my father!?" Noctis struggled to yell as the water dragon he called Hydra helped Noctis up, arm over her shoulder as she was walking him into the palace as she spoke up.

"He'll be here soon, he has the best fighters in the kingdom by his side. He ordered me to go ahead to ensure your safety, now come we've got to get you inside."

Lilac just stood there blinking as she watched two slowly making their ways up the stairs to the door, when suddenly everything went dark again for a few seconds, only to find herself back in the room she found Noctis in, expect this time the cryopod was empty and saw Hydra was walking still unable to walk by himself Noctis over to the cryopod, and lay him down inside it as Noctis let out a cough before trying to talk as Lilac walked over to the two as she saw Hydra giving a ring to Noctis, who put it into his trouser pocket.

"W-Wake me up s-soon will ya Hydra?"

Hydra just gave Noctis a warm smile. "I'm sorry Prince Noctis, but this will be the last time you we ever speak."

Noctis returned a warm smile to Hydra as he spoke softly. "W-Well if this is goodbye, s-say it as a friend n-not a loyal servant will ya? Heh, Rex, Ace, Specs, Rose, hell even you... I'll miss you all..."

"As will I... goodbye Noctis, please do make sure to behave yourself in the future." Was all Hydra replied as the lid of the cryopod was starting to close as Noctis let out a weak chuckle.

"Yeah right. D-Did you forget w-who you're talking to?" Noctis replied with a weak grin.

"No I have not. But I do wish for you to at least behave yourself around my decedents." Was the last thing Hydra said as Noctis closed his eyes, as the lid of the cryopod closed freezing Noctis in time as Hydra picked up the katana that belonged to Noctis and walked outside of the room, placing it on the shelf causing it to close behind her. As the world around Lilac once again went dark and everything shifted back to the guest room of her treehouse, causing her to remove her hand from Noctis' forehead and stumble backwards falling over in shock from what she just saw, as she sat up looking at the sleeping Noctis on the bed as her mind was slowly processing what she just saw, till it hit her.

"W-What I just saw... t-they was your final m-moments b-before Aurora fell." Lilac said to sleeping Noctis not expecting a reply as there was a knock on the door followed by Carol's muffled voice on the other side of it as Lilac looked over to the closed door.

"Hey Lilac girl! Me, Milla and Torque are gonna watch a movie! You gonna join us or should we just start without ya!?"

"G-Go on without me Carol! I-I'm still tending to Noctis' wounds!" Lilac replied causing Carol to giggle.

"Oh okay! Just don't spent too much time with your boyfriend Lilac!" Carol's muffled voice cooed causing Lilac to blush slightly as she yelled back only one word.

"CA-CAROL!"

Lilac didn't get a reply as she looked back at Noctis and stood up, seeing by now that most of Noctis' small wounds had already healed over.

"Clothing infused with the essence of Health Petals... that is really amazing... but I guess it doesn't help with the major wounds." Lilac said out loud as she felt nothing but pity and guilt for Noctis, as she was starting to understand while he was always deflecting and answering things with humour, why he was always trying to make a game out of everything. Why he was refusing to befriend her and Carol, and was just pretending to be Milla's friend because of her assuming he was her new friend already to not hurt her feelings. It was clear to her Noctis was hurting inside, yet was refusing to show it. He had lost many a friend, and didn't want to feel that pain again, yet what she saw him do today to save her and her friends, he risked his own life to save people he barely even knows, caused her to wonder why he saved them specially after how she has been treating him as she stood up and sat down on the chair next to the bed looking down at the ground eyes closed with a face full of regret.

"Noctis... if you can hear me... I'm sorry for how I was treating you... I shouldn't of kept confronting you over why you was doing what you was... I should of waited for things to sort it's self out... I-I still don't understand why you saved me and my friends today... but... thank you for that and I'm deeply sorry for-"

Suddenly Lilac was interrupted as she heard Noctis let out a cough followed by a groan as he kept his eyes closed, as he spoke with a weak voice.

"I-I'm the one who s-should be sorry... I-I've been nothing but a uncooperative house guest... y-you didn't have to say yes to the Magister's re-request-" Noctis then let out another cough cutting him off part way, only continuing speak after he had stopped coughing, his tone still very weak. "I c-could have just stayed at his palace in Shang Tu... b-but you allowed m-me to live with you and your f-friends anyway... t-thank you for that Lie... no t-thank you L-Lilac."

Lilac was left wordless unsure what to say to say as she struggled to get her words out. "You're welcome... Noctis..."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds till Noctis' weak voice spoke again. "S-So what did ya s-see?"

"Huh?" Was all Lilac could reply with, as she gave Noctis a confused look causing Noctis to half open one eye, too look over at her as a weak smile rested on his lips.

"Just now... h-how much of my dream d-did you see?"

"T-That was your dream? B-But how did I see that?" Lilac's shocked voice asked.

"B-Because... I allowed y-you t-to see it when you placed your hand on my forehead... s-so I-I'll ask again, w-what did ya see?" Noctis replied before letting out another cough closing his half open eye.

"Noctis... please don't try to talk right now... just get some rest and w-we can talk more later okay?" Lilac replied with worry earning her another weak smile from Noctis.

"C-Could ya at least g-get me a glass a water?" Noctis asked earning him a nod from Lilac, who left and came back with a glass of water and used her free hand to lift Noctis' head up while moving the glass of water towards Noctis' lips causing Noctis to weakly push the glass away from his face as he spoke up.

"N-Not for me... rub it w-wounds. N-No questions, just d-do it o-okay?"

Lilac nodded with a confused look as she did as Noctis asked, and saw before her very eyes, that Noctis' major wounds was slowly healing while also causing Noctis to bit his lip as he let out muffled yells of pain for a few seconds, just laying there for a few seconds till he had the strength to sit up, resting his arms on his knees as he spoke again, his voice still sounding weak.

"Ugh! Damn that stings like a bit-!"

Suddenly Noctis felt Lilac slapping on the face, already having a good idea of why as heard the anger in her voice.

"You may of been badly hurt just now! But I will not allow for those kind of words to reach Milla's young ears!" Lilac half yelled at Noctis causing Noctis to chuckle as he was rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"Oh come on, I've been watching my mouth for days, at least let me run my mouth, here and there will ya?"

"Oh sure, but I'll have to wash your mouth out with soap afterwards." Lilac replied the tone of her voice making it clear she wasn't joking.

"Touché."

"So..." Lilac started as she sat on the chair placing the half full glass of water on the table next to the chair. "What just happened? And what did I see happen today and why did you still save me after the way I've been treating you for the past few days?"

Noctis returned to resting both his arms on his knees and looked down at the bed closing his eye. "Why did I say you? Because it was the right thing to do, sure I may not like you, and you may not like me, but my father made sure I knew right from wrong... as for what you saw today... that was the true power, the Kingdom Stone grants my bloodline... the ability to control... to manipulate... or even create the element, a dragon of my bloodline is... but me... I'm different... not only do I have the power of hydrokinesis... but if I focus hard enough... cryokinesis as well... but at a cost... you may seen my powers as a blessing but me..." Noctis then brought his hands up to his face, palms open as he opened his eyes. "I see it as a curse..."

"A curse? But why?" Lilac asked trying to understand why Noctis would see his powers as a curse.

"Because I'm weak... what you saw today... that's it... that's how strong I am... because of me being able to control two types of elements... it make me weaker..." Noctis replied as he closed his eyes once more returning his arms to his knees.

"No you're not weak... what I saw you do today, to save me... to save my friends-"

"You don't understand!" Noctis yelled interrupting Lilac as she could see tears starting to go down his cheeks. "My father, he was half-fire dragon! He could LITERALLY make fire come from his hands! He could set wood on fire at the click of his finger! But me!? I have to be around to be around water to even use my hydrokinesis! And those who end up being able to use a second type of element like me, can NEVER reach that kind of level, that my father did with his pyrokinesis! I'm nothing but a weakling! That night Aurora fell! I should of died that night! But instead, the old fool decided to spare his pathetic excuse of a son!"

Noctis then buried his head into his arms as tears was now rushing down his cheeks, causing Lilac to look at the ground as Carol, Milla and Torque come rushing in, having heard Noctis' outburst but before they could ask what was going on Noctis spoke up, chocking on his words as he spoke.

"I-I'm nothing but a weakling, y-yet there was only a few people w-who made me feel otherwise. Rex, Ace, Specs... Rose... Hydra." Noctis then went quiet as he reached into his pocket and took out the ring, that saw Hydra give Noctis in that dream Noctis had not long shared with her. Noctis opened his eyes and looked down at the ring as he spoke again, his tone staying the same. "They was the only people who saw me for who I was... not their prince... but as their friend... but..." Noctis then curled his hand holding the ring into a fist. "Rex... Ace.. Specs... I didn't seem then as just my friends... I saw them are my brothers... I would of gladly died for them! They was my brothers till the end! No matter how bad things got! They was always there to stand by my side! To support me till the end!"

Noctis then closed his eyes as he went silent once more returning his arms to his knees, tears still running down his face, it being made very clear to everyone in the room, that right now, they was seeing Noctis' real feelings, his real emotions causing everyone to look down at the ground, feeling nothing but sadness for Noctis. Even Torque was, who while he may of not even spoken to Noctis yet nor even gotten to know the guy, still knew what it was like to lose people close to him. He had to deal with that fact last year, when he lost his the whole of his old crew to Lord Brevon. It was tearing him up on the inside, but he knew he had to focus on the mission, to fulfil he the promise he made to his dying captain, a promise to stop Lord Brevon.

There was nothing but the sound of Noctis' sobbing filling the room till Noctis spoke up again, keeping his head buried in his arms.

"As for Rose... all those days in school, all the time I spent walking down the many streets of Aurora, I had girls falling head over heels for me, all because I was the prince... but Rose... she was different... she was Specs' younger sister... she was the same age as me... I still remember the day she walked into my life... I was 14 years old, she was the new girl in school, and was being picked on... I stood up for her, as I can't stand bullies, sure I get the crap kicked out of me, but I didn't care, as I knew I was doing the right thing... after I had chased the bullies away, Rose thanked me for standing up to her, and said she was looking for her older brother, having gotten separated from, which, at the time I had no idea she was talking about Specs. At that time she had no idea who I was... she treated me as just another person. When we found her older brother, she found out who I was... yet that didn't stop her from treating me the she would treat others..."

Noctis then went quiet again as Lilac spoke up, trying to hold back her own tears.

"She was very important to you wasn't she?"

"You have no idea... I loved Rose with all my heart... and I... I WATCHED HER DIE IN MY OWN TWO ARMS! She was too torn up about her big bro's disappearance, that she didn't come for that night out with my family on my 16th birthday... after I saw my mother fall to those Shadow Monsters... I rushed off to Rose's place... and tried to take her back to the palace... on the way there, she got hurt... forcing me to carry her the rest of the way... as we got to the gates... I felt her hand on my cheek, and looked down to see her warm smile, no regrets at all as she told me her dying words... 'I love you Noctis, but please promise me you'll stay strong no matter what happens. I'll always be with you, within your heart.' Those was her dying words... the words she said to me before her eyes closed for the last time ever... I lost it... my best buds suddenly disappeared... I saw mother die in front of me... and then I see the only love of my life pass away in my own arms... all I felt was rage, as I walked into the outside grounds of the palace, which was full of Shadow Monsters and those who served the Dark Mistress... I didn't care if I died, all I wanted to do was take as many of them as I could down with me... I almost did die that night... if it wasn't for-"

"Hydra?" Lilac interrupted causing Noctis to lift his head up as he opened the hand with the ring and looked down at it, his tears having come to a stop now.

"Yeah... s-she was my father and mother's most loyal servant, but even more... she was one of their best friends... one of my best friends... she saved me that night... at least she was able to escape Aurora after sealing me away in that cryopod..." Noctis then curled his hand into a fist again. "All that power... all that power and yet..." Noctis then suddenly threw the ring at the wall in front of him as the tears came rolling down his cheeks as he yelled. "I WAS STILL UNABLE TO SAVE ANYONE! I'M NOTHING BUT A PATHATIC EXCUSE OF MY BLOODLINE! THAT'S WHY I ACT ALL COCKY AND RECKLESS! I'M SCARED OF ENDING UP WITH MORE PEOPLE TO CARE ABOUT, ONLY TO END UP LOSING THEM BECAUSE MY POWERS WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH! I HATE MY POWERS! I HATE FAMILY LEGACY! I HATE MY WHOLE LIFE! I WISH MY LIFE ENDED THAT NIGHT AURORA FELL!"

Everyone was stunned by Noctis' outburst, as nothing but the sound of Noctis sobbing filled the room again, till Milla spoke up as she walked over to the bed and gave Noctis caring hug.

"I don't think you're pathetic Noctis. I think you're amazing! And you did save someone, you saved me, you saved my friends today! You're a hero just like Lilac is!" Milla said trying to cheer Noctis up.

"I'm no hero, I'm just someone with a curse, someone who should of died along with the kingdom he grew up in Milla." Noctis replied, clearly not wanting to listen to what Milla just said to him, causing Carol to speak up.

"No... Milla's right, if it wasn't for you today, none of us may be standing here today... you're the whole reason we're here right now Noctis."

"She's right." Torque suddenly said. "We not know each other, but from what I heard about you, I owe it all to you that I'm alive right now. If it wasn't for you, I would of been dead nor would Lilac got the chance to patch my wound up."

Noctis then looked over to Lilac who was giving him a warm smile as she spoke up.

"They're right Noctis. You may of not been able to save anyone in the past, but... you was strong enough to save us today."

Lilac then got up and walked over to where the ring Noctis threw and picked it up, seeing the symbol of a dragon on it and held it in her fist as she walked back over to Noctis and placed the ring on the beside table as she spoke again. "And... besides I wouldn't of been able to save the world last year on my own. I had my friends to help me, and right now with Avalice under threat from Lord Brevon again, we need all the help we can get, to our planet... your planet. You have been given chance to prove you can be a hero like us. Prove you are strong enough to save lives, and also keep that promise you made to Rose. The promise to stay strong, no matter what happens Noctis."

Noctis didn't say a thing as he laid back down turning his back to everyone as he closed his eyes. "Just... leave me alone, please..."

Nothing said a thing as they all left the room, Lilac being the last as she stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder with a warm smile as she was thinking to herself.

 _"Maybe now... just maybe we can get to see the real you Prince Noctis. You may not believe it, but I believe you have what it takes to prove yourself wrong, and I will make it my mission to make you see that."_

As Lilac closed the door behind her Noctis turned over to just stared at the ring Lilac had placed on the bedside table, his family ring, the symbol of Aurora, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Later that night_

It was the middle of the night and everyone asleep, Lilac, Milla and Carol had retired to their room within the treehouse, while Torque had set his tent up outside the treehouse. Everything was quiet till Lilac found herself being awoken by Carol's voice.

"Lilac! Lilac!"

Lilac only replied with a groan as she half opened her sleepily eyes as Carol's voice rang again.

"It's Noctis! He's-"

"Calm down Carol, it's the middle of the night. Just go back to bed." Lilac replied as she closed her eyes back up coving her head with her pillow.

"But Lilac! He's gone! Come on! Get up! Get up! GEEET UP!" Carol replied as she shakes Lilac, causing Lilac to snap at her with an annoyed yet still sleepy and groggy tone, clearly wanting to get some sleep.

"What is it Carol? I'm trying to sleep here..."

"Noctis! He's gone!" Carol replied causing Lilac's to let out another groggy sleepy groan not really paying attention to what Carol said.

"You probably imagined it, just go back to sleep Carol..."

"I got up to get a drink and find the door of the guest room open! When I looked inside, Noctis wasn't there! The front door was also left open as well! We gotta find him! Get up! Get up!" Carol replied her tone full of worry as she shaked Lilac's body again.

"Ugh! I'm awake! Let me get my shoes on!" Lilac replied, annoyed at Carol for shaking her awake.

Once Lilac and Carol was outside the treehouse, wishing to not wake up Milla at all, Lilac was rubbing her eyes as she let out a groggy groan. "Ugh... he better have a good reason for disappearing in the middle of the night, we don't even know where he went."

"Oh! I know! Maybe we can see if we can borrow Torque's radar to try and find Noctis!?" Carol suggested.

"I really don't want to wake Torque up, all because Noctis suddenly went for a midnight walk." Lilac replied with a still groggy tone of voice wishing she was still in her warm soft bed right now.

"Come on Lilac! The guy's pretty much a flight risk right now! I mean you saw his breakdown today right?" Carol replied, leaving Lilac unable to disagree with the wildcat, as it was true. After seeing Noctis' emotional breakdown, they really had no idea what the guy was going to end up doing next causing Lilac to mentally facepalm, for not keeping an eye on Noctis.

"Alright! Alright! I get what you're saying Carol... but I really don't want to wake Torque or Milla up..."

"But things would go a lot more faster with those two! Torque has his radar, while Milla has that strong nose of hers!" Carol replied once more, making another good point Lilac couldn't disagree with causing Lilac to let out a sigh.

"Fine... I'll go wake Torque up, you go get Milla up."

Carol just nodded and made her way back up into the treehouse as Lilac went over to Torque's tent. A few minutes later the group was wondering around close to the treehouse looking for Noctis.

"Any luck yet you two?" Lilac called out to Torque and Milla.

"Not yet! But I'm picking something up on my radar ahead of us! But I'm not sure if it is him!" Torque replied.

"What about you Milla!? Any luck picking up on his scent!?" Carol asked.

"Not yet... hold on! This way!" Milla said as she sprinted off on all fours in front of the group, following her nose, the whole group following her from behind. When the group caught up to Milla, they saw her standing in front of an opening in the forest half of Dragon Valley, looking at Noctis who was standing in front of a pool of water, showing clear signs of exhaustion not having taken noticed those watching him. Lilac went to take a step forwards causing Milla to speak up, clearly having seen something before the others caught up with her.

"Wait... he's trying to improve himself... I think... I think the words we said to him today, they must of motivated him."

Hearing Milla say this caused her three friends to just look at each other, surprised at how Milla worded what she just said causing Torque to speak up with a smile as Milla just kept on watching Noctis stand there in front of the pond.

"Looks like Milla's done a lot of growing up since I saw you three last year. Yet she's still that sweet, innocent child at the same time."

"Yeah... after you left, she spent most of last year being trained by the Magister's people... I guess that is what caused her to grow up so fast." Carol replied to Torque as Lilac went over to Milla's side as she spoke up as she placed a hand on Milla's shoulder.

"If anything... I'd say Milla did the most growing up out of me and Carol over the past year and seeing that... it makes me proud to be her friend."

Milla just looked down at the ground with sad eyes. "I still feel the guilt of what happened to me last year... of what I did to you and Carol... I know both of you've forgiven me... but I haven't forgiven myself... it was my own fault I got caught... all I wanted to do was help... that's why I happily accepted the Magister's offer to be trained by his people... so I wouldn't make the same mistake again..."

Hearing this caused Lilac to hug Milla as she was trying to hold her tears back as even Carol went over and joined in on this touching moment as Lilac spoke, her voice full of sadness. "Milla... I-I had no idea... you felt that way... just promise me... that you won't push yourself too hard okay? We don't want to lose someone we value as more than a friend right Carol?"

"Yeah." Carol chipped in. "You're basically family to me and Lilac. You're the little sister we never had Milla. Sure we may not always see eye to eye, but both me and Lilac will always see you as our little sis, right Lilac?"

"Darn straight Carol!" Lilac said with a happy tone as Milla looked up at Noctis her eyes full of happiness not saying a thing as everyone saw Noctis raise his right hand causing a ball of water to slowly come up from the pond in front of him, allowing everyone to see he was now wearing the ring from earlier today causing Lilac to speak up once more a with happy tone as something clicked in her mind.

"Now I understand what he must of felt back then."

"Huh? Understand what?" Carol questioned causing Torque to speak up knowing what Lilac was talking about causing everyone to shift their view his way.

"His pain. As I said I may not know the guy, since I've only just met him, but the pain he had suffered... it changed him... it made him fear of having true friends again, something that I was scared of after I lost my old crew... the people who was like family to me... but after meeting and spending time with you three. I started to care again... to me you girls became more than just friends... I saw you as my new crew... as my new family... and even since I left Avalice last year... you three became my reason to keep the fight going against Lord Brevon as I said last year... I refuse to lose another crew to him... to lose another family to him."

"We all had it rough last year... but it was those moments that brought his closer together, and made us stronger." Lilac replied before looking back over to Noctis who was now down on one knee barely able to stand due to exhaustion as pieces of ice was scattered on the ground around him, as he forced himself to stand up, fighting his exhaustion.

"Think we should go stop him before he passes out in the middle of nowhere?" Carol asked jokingly yawning right after she finished speaking causing Lilac to let out her own yawn before replying.

"Not this time... but I know one thing... Noctis is going to need all the support he can get to fully overcome his pain, what happened to his family, his friends, his loved one, he blames himself for an event that was out of his control. We need to help him understand that while he can't change the past... he is still capable of writing his own future. But one thing I don't get is the sudden disappearance of his best friends..."

"Yeah." Carol said. "You can't help but wonder what happened to them... that must be one of the things that really hits him hard right? Say... do you think there's a chance they could be like, you know? How you found Noctis last week?"

"You mean frozen in time?" Lilac questioned Carol as the group turned around and started to make their back to the treehouse, leaving Noctis behind them.

"Bingo!" Carol replied causing Lilac to place a hand under her chin as she was thinking to herself.

"I dunno about that... seems a bit too far stretched for something like to of happened Carol. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to help Noctis find out what happened to them. Now come, enough talk, lets get back home and get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Shang Tu Palace_

The Magister was standing on the throne room's balcony that over looked the city of Shang Tu, his eyes was closed lost deep in thought only to be brought back to the world around him as he heard the doors of the throne room opening up, yet kept his eyes closed as he spoke up.

"I trust you have heard from our search parties or is there another matter you wish to speak about Neera?"

Neera bowed in front of the Magister before she spoke. "We have found them Your Excellency. As you had hoped, the clues your ancestor had left behind for Prince Noctis, has allowed our search parties to discovery where more people of the past have been placed into hiding, what course of action would you recommend?"

The Magister didn't reply for a few seconds, until he opened his eyes while keeping his back to Neera. "Awaken them and bring them here. I feel as if our young prince from the past, will be paying us a visit of his own will tomorrow."

"With all due respect Your Excellency, why did you go along with his lie of being weak?" Neera questioned.

"According to my ancestor's diary, the young prince lost many important people to him that day Aurora fell. An event like that, it can change people, the young dragonblood prince is clearly suffering and doesn't know how to cope with this lost. Situations like these... they require a delicate touch, one I believe our dragonblood saviour and her friends have to help Prince Noctis recover and Neera? Please do try to restrain yourself around the prince."

"I will try my best Your Excellency, that is all." Was the last thing Neera said and made her leave as the Magister closed his eyes again.

 _"Even if you never rebuild the kingdom of Aurora. I will not allow the promise my ancestor made to be broken. But perhaps you could do your family's legacy proud as a saviour instead of becoming a ruler... Prince Noctis."_

* * *

 ** _And here's the end of chapter 3, and if you stuck with me till the end of this chapter, let me just say this, I'm not trying to make Noctis one of those, I suffered a bigger tragedy then the main character's past guys. I gave Noctis this kind of dark event, as I wanted to show that he is rather weak with his powers, even if he appears to be strong with them, and if I ever give him full control over one side of his two elements, he will lose all use of the other one, to balance out his growth in power. Till next time make sure to read and review!_**


	4. Noctis' True Self

**_Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise._**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Noctis' True Self_

It was early the next morning, and Lilac was already up and dressed planning to once again go on an early morning run before breakfast, well she was hoping to be able today, as she left the bedroom, she looked over at the guest room and decided to check if Noctis was asleep, only to find the room empty when she opened the door slightly to peek inside.

 _"He must have gotten up early, I wonder if I'll find him at the same place, we found him at last night?"_ Lilac mentally asked herself as she closed the door and went over to the front door and opened it only to see Noctis passed out in front of the door causing her to shake her head as she spoke up to the sleeping Noctis while dragging him inside, over to the sofa.

"Or maybe you passed out as you got to the front door last night."

After having placed Noctis on the sofa she turned around to go for that early morning run she planned to have yesterday only to hear Noctis let out a cough followed by a groggy chuckle.

"Ugh... heh, morning Lilac. Sorry for my outburst yesterday... I guess I just needed to let it all out ya know?"

"It's okay." Lilac replied as she reached the open doorway leading onto the balcony, and looked over her shoulder with a warm smile. "Feeling better now, you've let it all out?"

Noctis rested his wrists on his legs and looked down at the floor with half closed eyes. "Yeah... don't worry, I just... I just don't take failure that well. Never have been able to... and when you have the kind of power I do... failing really hits ya hard ya know?"

"We all fail at things in life, my own stubbornness last year almost cost Milla her life... but I'm not letting that stop me, instead I learned from my mistake last year, and will not allow that kind of thing to happen again." Lilac replied as she turned around fully to look at Noctis.

"Yeah, well I dunno about you, but I don't really see what I can learn from an big of a failure such as letting a whole kingdom fall... say it never occurred to me, that I never told you my full name did I? Well since we're pretty much starting over again, allow me reintroducing myself in a formal way this time. I am Prince Noctis Axton Aurora, the son of King Ryu Axton Aurora. The rightful heir to the lost kingdom of Aurora."

"Well at least your full name isn't one of those kinds that mean a kind of saying or something. To honest I never understand why someone would want their child's name to mean something like spirit of the dragon." Lilac replied earning a chuckle from Noctis.

"Tell me about it, those names are the worse at times! Makes it sound like the parents are expecting great things from their kid. But please just still call me Noctis or Noct okay?"

"Depends on what you are going to call me from now on Prince Noctis." Lilac replied as she crossed her arms, now leaning up the frame of the doorway, a smirk on her lips causing Noctis to return his own smirk.

"Is that so Lie... or should I say Lilac? I really can't decide which name I like best ya know?" Noctis joked causing Lilac to roll her eyes.

"Still not funny Noctis." Was Lilac's only reply while Noctis stretched his arms out above his head.

"So what's there to do around here, since well back when Aurora was still around, I'd normally just hang out with my buds and hit the arcade with them."

"Arcade?" Lilac questioned confused.

"What's wrong? Don't have arcades in the remaining three kingdoms?"

"No... we have arcades, just surprise is all."

Hearing this caused Noctis to let out another chuckle before speaking. "Yeah, well just remember I'm not like your typical killjoy princes. I just love playing video games! Kinda the reason I was about to make a fool out of that Lord Brevon guy yesterday."

"Huh?" Lilac replied giving Noctis a confused look, causing him to smirk as he stood up.

"I've played so many kinds of video games, I know all the classic bad guy fu- mess ups. Such as Brevon's one yesterday, he gave the protagonist that he knew nothing about, the chance to decide his own death. All it took was one simple lie from the protagonist and well, you saw what happened yesterday."

"Well now that you said it... that was one of the classic mess up villains do... anyway I was just about to head out for a short run before Carol and Milla get up, maybe you'd like to join me? I've never had the chance to run beside another dragon before." Lilac asked causing Noctis to quickly sit back down as he spoke up.

"And by early morning run you mean-" Noctis' tone then took a slightly worried turn. "Running around at the fasted speed us dragons can go right?" Noctis asked earning a nod from Lilac, causing him to speak again as he waved has at her. "Nah, I'll be fine sitting just here, not really in the running mode."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun Noctis!" Lilac said not giving Noctis time to reply as she ran to his side and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him outside the treehouse and down the ladder despite Noctis' protesting.

"No really! I'm fine Lilac! Honest! Plus, I didn't eat anything yesterday remember? I'm too hungry to run around right now!"

"Oh come on Noctis! Us dragons was born to be fast! What are you so worried about!?" Lilac questioned as she rushed off dragging Noctis with her not giving him a chance to reply. Once Lilac came to a stop she let go of Noctis as she closed her eyes to breath in the fresh air around her, not noticing Noctis holding his stomach with one arm as his staggered his way over behind a tree as she spoke up.

"Didn't that feel good Noctis!? The feel of the wind rushing through your hair!? Huh? Noctis?" Lilac called out as she turned around to see Noctis resting his right hand up a tree with his head behind it, causing her to walk over to him worried.

"Are you-" Lilac started to say but was unable to finish as she heard Noctis throwing up as she got closer to him, followed by his voice.

"N-Never do that a-again! I-I can handle the speed of siding down the side of a cliff, I can handle the speed of falling to the ground, BUT I can't HANDLE running that fast!" Noctis replied before throwing up behind the tree again causing Lilac to let out a guilty giggle, finding it a bit funny that Noctis can't even handle running at that fast of a speed. While she was waiting for Noctis' stomach to settle, Lilac went and leaned her back up the tree Noctis had his head behind, resting her head on her hands with eyes closed as she spoke up.

"Sorry. I just can't picture a dragon not liking their natural speed that comes with being a dragon ya know? But I guess that explains why, during your fight with Neera, you weren't using the full of your speed."

"I-It's okay... and f-for the record I-I was still using my full speed, just in different way t-that I can handle it." Noctis replied as he had finally stopped throwing up and walked pass Lilac who opened one eye, curious to what Noctis was on about, the tone of her voice not hiding it as she spoke her mind.

"Hmm? What you mean? I didn't see how you used it in a different way when you were fighting Neera."

"Didn't you notice how I flawlessly avoided all of Neera's attacks after I threw my jacket the ground? While I may not use my speed to run as fast as you, instead I use it dodge, block and counter close range physical attacks aimed at me. Don't believe me? Throw an attack me right now if you want proof." Noctis said turning to face Lilac, only to see her already running towards him at a low speed and used one of her two tendrils like hair to attack Noctis as she got in front of him, only for Noctis to do a quick dash backwards, Lilac seeing him as nothing but a quick white and black blur for a few seconds, before she saw Noctis standing there with arms raised with hands curled into fists as he spoke in a cheerful tone while taunting her.

"Heh, almost had me there, guess I'm a bit rusty after all those years frozen in time. Dare ya to try landing a hit on me again!"

Lilac didn't reply as she just grinned and used her Dragon Boost move, trying to catch Noctis off guard, which she did but Noctis quickly brought his arms up to guard against her attack, only managed to push Noctis back a few feet only while still harming him. Lilac then did a backflip to create some distance from Noctis before she spoke up, with a surprised tone at how Noctis was able to partly withstand the strength of her Dragon Boost move.

"W-Wha!? H-How did you d-do that!? H-How was you a-able to just guard against my Dragon Boost like that!? It should have knocked you to the ground!"

"Heh, I've had my fair share of street fights back in my time Lilac. Besides I don't call my fighting style Dragon Spirit for a reason. Maybe you've yet to notice the aura of flames around my body?" Noctis replied causing Lilac to squint her eyes, as she looked closely to see an aura of small blue flames coming off his body, only for them to disappear within the next few seconds.

"Care to explain what I just saw?" Lilac questioned Noctis as she ran towards him, moving faster this time, going in for another attack.

"It's an very ancient technique passed down from the dragons before my time. With enough focus, a dragon can tap into the dragon blood within their veins, allowing them to withstand physical attacks that would stagger them or knock them off their feet, I mean as you just saw it doesn't neglect 100% of the damage, but still helps. I've spent years learning the technique, to the point I'm able to seamlessly tap into my dragon blood before you could even blink. But even after doing that, there is a catch." Noctis replied as he dashed to the left avoiding a rising slash from one of Lilac's tendrils, which was barely able to scrape against the surface of Noctis' cheek leaving a small cut causing Noctis to let out a chuckle as Lilac spoke up as she tried to go in for another standard whip.

"And that catch is?" Lilac asked as Noctis did another dash to left avoiding Lilac's attack, and spoke up now standing behind her rubbing his check where the small cut was as she turned around to face him.

"Heh, looks like you got me that time, good one Lie. As for that catch, well try to picture a small empty bar in the upper right corner, and there are these little block segments at the end of it. Now when I attack or avoid attacks the bar will start to fill up, but the aura of blue flames won't appear on my body, till the bar fills up enough to pass over into those little segments at the end. If I stop attacking or take damage, the bar will start to drain, and if it all those little segments get emptied, my 'focus' is broken. Meaning I am no longer tapped into my dragon blood. You understand all that?" Noctis replied.

"I think so... but is that all it really allows you to do? Withstand hard hitting attacks while neglecting some of the damage?" Lilac questioned.

"Oh no, you know how I said I know a few bone breaking moves? It's because I can use my... let's call it Spirit Bar's block segment to really add a lot of power to certain moves, which can and sometimes will break bones at the cost of a massive drain to my Spirit Bar. But there is also a tell sign of when I'm using a move being strengthened by my Spirit Bar. But I'm not telling you what the tell sign is, because where is the fun in that?" Noctis replied as he gave Lilac the come at me taunt as the blue aura of flames appeared around his body again as she rushed at him, deciding try and catch Noctis off guard by throwing a normal punch at him.

Having seen this Noctis leaned back causing her to miss him and grabbed hold of her wrist with his left hand tightly, and then moved his right arm over the top of where his left hand was holding her, and brought his right arm up towards her face, elbowing her as she noticed the blurry blue aura of flames around his elbow before it connected with her face knocked her onto the ground as Noctis let go of her wrist and stood over here as Lilac place both hands over her nose in pain as she sat up looking at Noctis before she removed her hands away from her nose, seeing blood on her blue gloves as she felt something going down her face, realizing right away her nose was bleeding from what Noctis just did to her as he spoke up offering his hand out to her.

"Sorry about the nose bleed, but now you know the tell sign, that shows when I'm about to do, what I like to called a Spirit Action."

"Ugh..." Lilac groaned as she reached out to grab Noctis' hand. "G-Guess, you giving me a n-nose bleed, makes me lucky r-right?"

"Compared to Neera, who I didn't perform any Spirit Actions on? Yeah, you got lucky big time-" Noctis was suddenly interrupted as he felt Lilac grabbing by his wrist and pulled him down face first into the ground as she stood up and turned around, ready to go for more, clearly wanting to get bit of payback for that nose bleed Noctis just gave her causing Noctis to let out a painful groan as he stood up brushing himself off keeping his back turned to Lilac as he spoke again. "Heh, so that's how you wanna play Lie?" Noctis then turned around and ready's his Dragon Spirit stance. "Well, I'm game! But if I win, I'm allowed to call you by the nickname I gave ya!"

"Well in that case, if I win, you aren't allowed to call me by that name!" Lilac replied.

"Oh, you're on! Now let's dance girl!"

* * *

Noctis let out a painful grunt as he found being sent flying towards one of the trees behind him, due to Lilac being able to break past Noctis' guard with a well-timed Dragon Boost, letting out another painful grunt as his back slammed up it followed by him falling to the ground, landing on one knee his body covered in cuts, bruises and dirt, the sight of Noctis alone, would of made it clear to anyone watching, that Lilac wasn't holding back, nor was Noctis as well.

"Ugh! Damn it! Y-You really wasn't kidding about n-not holding back L-Lie!" Noctis said as he fought the pain he was in as he stood up, fists raised as he looked around for Lilac, who currently using her natural speed to try and confuse him, making it hard for Noctis to try and predict which side she was going to attack from.

 _"Shit! She's really trying to not give me any openings here! Hate to say it, but I think she's gonna win this fight!"_ Noctis said to himself in his mind, only to be prove how right he was about losing the fight, as also covered in cuts, bruises and dirt Lilac came out of the tree he was standing under landing a drop kick to his back, sending him face first into the ground, causing Noctis to shows signs of not being able to take any more punishment as he was trying to push her one foot of his back, only for his arms to give out on him as he let out a defeated sigh as he laid there. "I yield... Lie... ugh!" Noctis suddenly let out a small yell of pain as he felt Lilac's boot digging into his back a bit.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You win!" Noctis yelled to the water dragon standing over him.

"And?" Was the only thing Lilac replied with causing Noctis to not reply, only to let out another small yell of pain as Lilac lightly pressed her boot down on his back again.

"Ugh! And as agreed! I'm not allowed to call you Lie anymore! From now on, I have to call you Lilac!"

"Glad to see we are in agreement." Lilac said as she removed her foot from Noctis' back now allowing him to roll over and sit up back up to the tree. "Ugh... damn it, did you really have dig your boot into my back just now?"

"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't go back on the deal Noctis. Even a prince can still go back on their word, before you try the prince never goes back on their word line. You said it yourself, you're not like other princes." Lilac replied as she sat down next to him causing Noctis to keep his mouth shut, since that is exactly what he was about to say to Lilac.

Both dragons just sat there in silence for the next few minutes till Lilac spoke up one more with a cheerful tone.

"Ya know? As painful as that was just now... I can't remember the last time I had that much fun, sparring against someone, specially someone other than Carol."

"Heh, I'd hardly call it sparring, if we're covered in cuts and bruises right now Lilac." Noctis replied as he had regained enough strength to moves arms and hands again, placing them behind his head as he closed his eyes.

"I guess we did take it a bit too far, didn't we? Still, I found it fun to be going up against someone else for once, specially another dragon." Lilac replied causing Noctis to chuckle. "Huh? What's so funny about what I just said? I'm honest you're the first dragon, I've even sparr- well where the word is for going overboard during sparring, but all I'm trying to say is, you're the first dragon I've ever done... this with Noctis."

"Heh, I wasn't finding what you said funny, I was just thinking back to the day, when me and my bud Ace would... 'spar'. Things really did get out of hand between me and him, and well ever been hit by a wooden great sword? I have, stings like a bit- I mean stings like hell!" Noctis replied causing Lilac to giggle before she replied, trying to picture Noctis getting smacked around by someone with a wooden great sword.

"I really have a hard time believe you was unable to dodge something as slow as a great sword, after seeing how well you dodged most of my attacks just now Noctis."

Noctis removed his hands from behind his head and shrugged as he replied. "You already forgotten that Aurora's weapons aren't always what they seem Lilac? I mean sure Ace was really strong, but his great sword was made specially for him. Come on dare ya to take one guess at what made it different from other great swords."

Not wanting to back down for the dare, Lilac placed her hand under her still sore chin, as she started to think to herself. "Hmm... all that comes to mind, is... that... it was made to be... lighter?" Lilac asked with an unsure tone.

"Bingo!" Noctis replied as he opened his eyes and stood up and offered a hand out to Lilac. "How about I tell you more once we're back at your place, don't know about you but I wouldn't mind some breakfast."

Before Lilac could reply she heard her stomach growling in agreement with what Noctis just said. As she grabbed hold of Noctis' hand as she spoke up with a smile, liking this side of Noctis, the real him.

"Yeah, plus Carol, Milla and Torque should be getting up soon... well I don't know about Carol, she'd sleep half the day away, if I'd let her. But I don't know how we're going to explain all these cuts, bruises, and dirt all over us, when we see them."

"Yeah well, we're both dragons, if anything it should be pretty clear to them, we had a little over the top sparring match Lilac."

That was a last thing said for a couple of minutes not saying a thing as they just sat there under the tree with eyes closed, nothing but sound of the forest around them filling the air till Lilac spoke up with a soft tone.

"Noctis? Why did you share part of your dream with me yesterday?"

"Heh, so you could understand my pain... I was getting sick of you always confronting me about how I was acting... and well... ya know when I left the Treehouse yesterday morning? I... took some time to think things over... and well... as much as I hate to admit it... I was kinda being a little childish..."

"I wouldn't say a little childish..."

"Fine! So maybe it is more then a little bit, still you wasn't helping confronting me about it all the time girl."

* * *

Once the two dragons had returned to the treehouse and having to explain what happened to them, they got themselves cleaned up, well mostly Lilac was the one getting patched up, since unlike Noctis, small wounds wouldn't suddenly heal within a short time for her, something she made a mental note to ask him about another time, wanting to know just how his small wounds was no longer there as they arrived back to the treehouse. Everyone was currently sitting down eating as Carol was currently teasing Noctis, about him losing to Lilac.

"So, does this mean she's the boss of you now? If it was me, I'd be pretty embarrassed losing to someone Lilac, especially if I was a prince, having my butt kicked by a girl!"

Noctis quickly looked over towards Lilac and Milla to make sure they wasn't looking, which they wasn't causing him to quickly stick his middle finger up at Carol, only to have one of Lilac's tendrils slap him around the back of the head causing Noctis to rub the back of his head as he aimed an annoyed glared over at Lilac, who wasn't even looking at him as she was taking a zip of the drink from the cup in her hands, her eyes closed.

"Oh, come on! You wasn't even looking and I didn't even go to say the word this time Lilac! Besides! It's not like Milla is old enough to know what that gesture means!"

Lilac just grinned, finding it a bit funny at how Noctis was hoping to get away with using those kind of gestures around Milla. "True, but I can't wish your mouth out with soap, if you use those kind of rude gestures, so instead you get a whack to the head for those. Now I'll will repeat myself one last time, I will not allow for such words or gestures around Milla, are we clear?"

Noctis just crossed his arms saying only one word as he turned his view back to Carol was giving him a cheeky grin.

"Crystal."

After a few seconds he felt one of Lilac's tendrils slap the back of his head again, causing Noctis to snap at her. "Grrrrr! What the hell was that for!? I didn't even do anything this time!"

"No, but you was thinking it Noctis, besides you're royalty Noctis, so you really shouldn't be using those kinds of words or gestures." Lilac replied as Milla let out a cute giggle finding what she just saw happen funny while Noctis mumbled something under his breath.

"Doesn't mean you need to be a royal pain in the ass Lie." Was what Noctis mumbled earning him a third slap to the back of the head from one of Lilac's tendrils, rising her voice right after doing that.

"I heard that Noctis and remember our deal, you're not to call me that anymore."

"Grrrrr!" Was the only thing to come from Noctis as he threw his arms up in defeat as he spoke with annoyed but also sarcastic sounding tone. "Fine! I give up! Happy now mother!?"

"Very." Was the only word to leave Lilac's lips before she took another zip from the mug in her hands, before speaking again. "And Carol, enough teasing. You've teased him enough about the little sparring session me and him did."

"Fine! I'll stop for now! Like, geez, what are you? My mother?" Carol asked sarcastically causing everyone to let out a joyful laugh. Once the laugher died down Torque spoke up, with a happy, hopeful tone, clearly enjoying himself right now.

"I can't remember the last time, I've ever laughed so hard! It's joyful, laugher filled moments like these, that are one of the things worth fighting for, right?"

"You bet!" Lilac replied right away. "Moments like this are something worth fighting for! If we fail to stop Brevon, we'll never be able to share a laugh together again! It's why we can't fail in our fight to stop that green manic!"

"Yeah!" Carol chipped in. "If that guy thinks we're going to just stand by and let him bring our world to ruins, he is so wrong! We've beaten him once before! We'll just do it again!"

"And this time! We have a new friend to help us!" Milla added causing everyone to look at Noctis who was looking down eyes closed with his arms crossed, a smirk resting on his lips.

"What? This is my homeworld as well is it not? Besides, the guy pretty much wants me as dead as you can get, and I don't know about other princes, but this one sure as hell doesn't take having a bullseye painted on his back too kindly. He's going to regret the day he made an enemy of me, or my name isn't Prince Noctis Axton Aurora!"

"No, it's Prince got my butt kicked by a girl." Carol quickly said with a cheeky grin, causing Noctis to let out a small chuckle.

"Heh, okay I'll admit, that one was a pretty good Carol. Oh and before I forget-" Noctis looked over to Lilac as he opened his eyes. "About Ace's great sword, as you guessed it was made to be lighter, the stuff used to make it, is hard to break, yet so light, that Ace was able to run around with his great sword resting on his shoulder, and swing it so fast, that even I'd have trouble dodging it."

Hearing this caused Carol to slam her hands down on the table as she stood up from her chair. "No way! You're kidding right!? You gotta be lying! No way is there a type of metal that be that light pal!"

Noctis just grinned as his held his right arm out and made his katana Dragon Soul appear in his hand, causing a look of amazement on Torque's face, as Noctis spoke up, his eyes closed again.

"Oh really? If I was lying, that do explain how Dragon Soul can do-" Noctis then open his eyes as the blade of Dragon Soul was suddenly covered in live electricity as Noctis finished speaking. "This Carol. Go on I dare ya."

Everyone just looked at the electrified blade of Dragon Soul, amazed at what just happened, before they all looked at Carol who was having trouble trying to get her words out. "I.. I... w-well... umm... thatstilldoenstproveanything!" Carol said, saying the last part quickly clearly not wanting to admit to jumping the gun on what Noctis not long said about one of his old friend's weapons causing Noctis to chuckle as Dragon Soul disappeared from his hand.

"Oh I think it proves plenty Carol."

Then everyone, expect Carol who was sitting there with her arms crossed, being a bit of a sore loser, let out another short laugh with Torque speaking up once the laugher had died down.

"I gotta say, your kingdom's tech sure sounded like something else. Katanas with an electrified blade, great swords that can be as light as a one handed sword. Real shame all that tech is lost to time now, but then... better lost then Lord Brevon getting his hands on that kind of stuff."

"Oh, dude! You don't know the half of it! My buddy Rex! His weapon was one of the best things ever! Since it was able to partly mimic my weapon summon ability! And here's the best part, he build the thing himself! No joke!"

"You're kidding right?" Lilac asked her tone full of disbelief. "You're telling me that someone around your age, was able to build something like that? All by himself? Sorry but that sounds really hard to believe Noctis."

"Well you better believe it girl! Rex's Gun Glove was one of the best things he's ever made!" Noctis replied to Lilac, causing Carol to speak up.

"Gun Glove? Is that what he called it?"

"Yep! It's a black glove with a patch of blue in the middle of it, which that blue patch in the middle is where all the magic happens. Rex's Gun Glove was able to scan weapons, and store it inside the glove, as data. Which then allowed Rex to use that data to cause a full working physical copy of that weapon to materialize to his hand! Only problem was, it had limited save space, just about enough space to store up to four kinds of weapons, and since Rex knew how to handle firearms, it can only scan firearms, not that it's a bad thing, guy's one hell of a shot! I mean doesn't land every single round he fires on his target, but he's got a better aim them, that's for sure, and he has proven that one too many times." Noctis replied as he closed his eyes, as the memories of the many times Rex had bested him in one of Aurora's many shooting ranges came flooding to his mind only to be brought back to reality by the sound of Torque's voice.

"That sure is... something, but you said, it was one of the best things he ever built right? Just how did he get the resources to make something like that?"

Noctis nodded as he kept his eyes closed, speaking with a nostalgic tone, as more memories of the good old days was flooding into his mind.

"He's mother was one of Aurora's top scientists, while his father was one of the best protectors in Aurora. He had his mother's smarts and his father's bravery, but not his father's strength and endurance, making him rather frail in a fight, yet his father loved him regardless of that, and didn't care if Rex wasn't going to be able to live up to the kind of legacy his father had." Noctis replied causing Torque to speak up again.

"I guess that explains this friend of yours being able to that make that Gun Glove thing of his. He couldn't fight like his father, so instead he found another way to live up to his father's legacy."

"Yep." Noctis replied. "If anything Rex had the most determination out of me, Ace and Specs-"

"Yeah, yeah! What about this Specs guy!? Like what kind of weapon did he use!?" Carol rudely interrupted earning herself a harsh glare from Lilac as Noctis opened his eyes and looked directly at Carol not saying a word as Lilac spoke with a voice full of disapproval of Carol's rudeness just now.

"Carol!"

"What? This Rex guy sounds soooooo boring right now!" Carol replied causing Noctis to chuckle at Carol's reaction.

"Hey! What's so funny Mr I got my butt kicked by a girl!?"

"Oh trust me, Rex was nowhere near boring, but if ya don't want to know any more about him, so be it. But I wouldn't get ya hopes up with Specs. I mean sure the guy could share a laugh here and there, but well lets just say... if you muck around at the wrong time, he's a lot more worse than that Neera girl, and nothing's more worse than the no-nonsense side of Specs. I mean his father was the one in charge of palace security, yet his mother was one of the palace cooks, and a darn good one as well! But for Specs himself, he just... I don't know how to explain it, he just... well just found his place as my future Royal Adviser." Noctis said as he stood up stretching his arms out. "But I will say this, the guy is very skilled with a katana and a wakizashi. But most of the time you'd normally see him using a pair of wakizashi, due to how fast he is able to move. I mean he's not as fast as a dragon, but he's still pretty fast on his feet."

"What about Ace?" Lilac questioned. "From the sounds of it, you befriended both Rex and Specs, due to what the role of their mother and father was. But you never said anything about Ace's folks."

"Meh, nothing too special really, along with Rex's father, Ace's folks was also some of the best protectors of Aurora. He's pretty much a born warrior, yet his mother made it clear, that is was for Ace to decide what path he went down in life, yet Ace wanted to follow in his folks footsteps. Now enough about the past, when we going to see the Magister?" Noctis asked as he walked away from the table, stopping at the window to look out at the heathy green forest side of Dragon Valley.

"Soon." Lilac replied. "But first there is something I wanted to ask you. Why is it your small wounds can just suddenly heal over time?" Lilac asked as Noctis put his hands into his pockets as he kept his back turned to everyone.

"Why are you asking me something you already know the answer to? We all know the main use of Health Petals here do we not?" Noctis replied, confirming just what Lilac was thinking all along, but was unable to speak as Milla spoke up.

"Oh! You mean you're Health Petal infused clothing!?"

"Yep, while the main factor of my outfit is enhanced endurance, you can never remove the main use of a Health Petal. But it's only small cuts and wounds that can heal within minutes as long as I'm wearing the whole of my outfit. Major wounds require medical attention such as the healing power of the Health Petals infused into my clothing, isn't strong enough to deal with such wounds and sorry but no, I'm not willing to share how to infuse clothing with Health Petals just yet, not till the people of this world prove they won't abuse it." Noctis replied causing Carol to let out a sigh of defeat.

"Great... that pretty much means, for as long as Mayor Zao only does things that will improve his own image as ruler of Shang Mu, Noctis will never spill the beans..."

"But there is one thing I may be willing to share." Noctis suddenly said as he turned around, taking his hands out of his pocket and leaned backwards placing his hands on the window side. "Something that would very much befit us all at this current time."

"And that would be?" Carol asked getting a bit impatient with Noctis now.

"HP Potions." Noctis replied causing Lilac to roll her eyes, unable to believe what she just heard Noctis say.

"Even I know there are no such thing as Health/Hit Points Potions outside of video games Noctis. Did you really just say all that, so you could make a video game joke?"

"Nope." Noctis replied. "When I say HP Potion right now, I mean Health Petal Potion. Aurora found a way to... make Health Petals more stronger but at the cost of their physical solid shape, nor was their liquid form safe to drink."

Everyone looked at Noctis in amazement at what they just heard, as Lilac suddenly remember seeing Hydra crush a bottle of red liquid over Noctis' body, when Noctis shared that dream of his with her the other day, causing Noctis to smile at her, as he saw the look on her face as Carol spoke up with a confused tone.

"Hold on one second! How did you use these Health Petal Potions if you couldn't drink them?"

"They crushed the bottles holding the liquid inside it." Lilac suddenly replied without thinking earning a confused look from Carol, Milla and Torque, since she had yet to tell her three friends, how Noctis had shared those two moments of his dreams with her yesterday, while he was out cold.

"Umm... Lilac? You do know that sounds really dumb right?" Carol asked causing Milla to speak up as Torque noticed the smirk on Noctis' lips.

"I believe you Lilac."

"Umm... girls?" Torque said causing all three girls to look his way. "I think Lilac is right. Why else would Noctis have a smirk on his face?"

"Oh nah! He's just smirking at how wrong Lilac is. Right?" Carol asked Noctis who shock his head as he spoke up.

"Nope, she as right as can be. Turns out when the liquefied Health Petals, touched an open wound, it would heal it, but that was only if a drop was used, someone had the idea of using a small bottle of the stuff after an... accident happened in the lab..." Noctis said his voice sounding and it caused a green glow around their body healing all wounds right away, but not broken bones, so you would still need to take it easy if you broke something. So I still had my fair share of days being stuck in my room or in bed if I broke an arm or leg." Noctis then rubbed his right shoulder as he stood up straight. "Nor could they be used as a pain killer, making them pretty much useless for medical use in a hospital. So they became an on the go, field aid item used mainly by the palace and city guards, and used within the kingdom military for when there wasn't time for a medic to attention to someone's wounds on the field."

Milla looked down at the ground closing her eyes, as she asked a question that surprised Lilac, Carol and even Torque. "Do you think... you could teach me how to make them Noctis?"

"Umm... Milla? You're only 11 years old. Why would you want to learn to make such a thing? Just how much growing up did you do during the time the Magister's people was training you?" Carol asked with an mixed tone of worry and unsureness only for Lilac to speak up, clearly remembering something about Milla, that Carol had seemed to forgotten.

"Carol? Remember when we found out about Milla's interest in alchemy?"

"Oh yeah... hehe." Carol said a bit embarrassed at her forgetfulness filling the room with an awkward quietness till Milla spoke up again her eyes remaining closed, her tone taking a bit of a serious tone, shocking Lilac, Carol and Torque again this being the first time they've heard Milla's voice with such a tone.

"While the training the Magister's people gave me... did help me become more independence... helped improve my abilities... I'm still a child... I know I still have much to learn... everyday I wish I could see my parents again... and I will never stop making that wish. I know that someday, I will find them... but I don't want to lose my friends as well... one day I want to be the one to protect them."

Milla then opened her eyes to see everyone including Noctis giving her a warm smile, as Torque spoke up. "I know I said this last night, but Milla has done a lot of growing up since I was last here. Milla... I promise that once Lord Brevon has been stopped for good, I'll try my best to make the wish of seeing your parents come true. You may still be a child, but the fact you are trying to overcome something that happened to you. It fills me with determination to support you all the way, and not just me right girls?"

"Yeah!" Carol and Lilac both replied at the same time, their voices full of determination as Noctis let out a chuckle, causing everyone to look at him as silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"Heh, still a child... ya know, when I was little, I didn't mind having to follow my father's footsteps and take over as the king after he passed away... but then something changed in me... when I was about your current age Milla... I wanted to get out there into the world, friends by my side and do some good. I wanted to be seen as something else other than my father's son... I wanted to be seen as a hero... But I guess... the night I lost Rose... I lost my way... I just... I didn't want to care anymore..." Noctis said as he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chest as faced the ground.

"But... then I met you three girls... darn this is hard to say but... you three... you got me to care again... as I stand here now, looking at the four people in front of me... I see something special... a bond of friendship so strong... one I used to have with Rex, Ace, Specs and Rose... and after hearing what you said just now Milla... it makes me... it makes me want to be the hero... the one I always wanted to become before I lost Rose... but I don't think I can do it without my best buds-"

Milla gave Noctis a bittersweet smile as she spoke up interrupting him as Lilac, Carol and Torque all looked down at the trouble not sure what to say. "But Noctis... I already told you, you are a hero... if it wasn't for you yesterday... we wouldn't be here right now. You're my her-"

"No." Noctis interrupted Milla causing everyone to look up at him as he was taking his family ring off and opened his eyes to look down at the symbol on it. "Milla... right now... you're my hero... I'm just someone who's bloodline was lost to time... someone who's still hurting on the inside due to losing those closed to him... a wound that will never fully heal, yet you don't seem that way... you see me as a friend... yet the Noctis you talked to the past few days... that wasn't the real me..."

Lilac then spoke up with a bittersweet tone as she stood up and walked over to Noctis. "You just don't get it do you? True we may not have known you as long as me, Carol, Milla and Torque have known each other... and I will admit... until you're little outburst yesterday... I didn't exactly like you... but I'm willing to give you another chance, to get to know real you... we're all giving you that chance right everyone?"

"Yeah!" Milla and Torque said, while Carol just sat there with her arms crossed causing Lilac to squint her eyes as she turned to look at Carol.

"Right... Carol?" Lilac asked with a bit of a forceful tone.

"Yeah... I guess so, but this real him better not turn out to be super lame or else I'm done." Carol replied causing Lilac to stop squinting her eyes as she turned back to Noctis.

"See? Even Carol is willing to. I know you're still hurting over what happened in the past... I may not understand how much pain those memories cause you... but I want to try to understand, and I can't do that if you won't let me... let everyone here... let your new friends help you. You're the one who decides your own future right now Noctis..." Lilac said placing her hand on top of the ring in Noctis' hand as she gave him a warm smile. "I have just one question for you, will you allow us to be a part of it as your new friends?"

Noctis reminded quiet as he just stared down at Lilac's hand resting atop of his, struggling to speak when he decided to break the silence. "I-I..." Noctis then moved his hand away from Lilac's curling it into a fist and turned his back to her. "Y-Yes... Y-Yes... I will... but I'm... I'm not going to rebuild the kingdom of Aurora... I'll do my family's name proud as not a prince, not a king... but as a protector of this world..." Noctis then looked over his shoulder to look at Lilac while giving her a cocky grin. "That's, if ya think, you can handle the competition... Team Lilac."

"Competition?" Lilac asked returning a cocky grin of her own as she crossed her arms. "I don't know about that, I mean Carol and Milla seem to think, we have room for one more on Team Lilac."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I've gotten bored of waiting around, and I don't know about you lot but-" Noctis turned around slipping his family ring back on. "I feel like ruining some evil plans."

Carol just let out a groan of annoyance before speaking up.

"Ugh... great... Little Miss Heropants, has found the perfect boyfriend for herself." She commented causing Lilac's cheeks to go slightly red while Noctis looked away rubbing the back of his head, trying to hide his own small blush, both dragons, getting a feeling they was going to hear about this from Carol for the rest of the day, due to the massive cheeky grin Carol was wearing on her face as Lilac yelled at Carol.

"CA-CAROL!"

"I'm gonna say this right now, let's gag her." Noctis quickly said.

* * *

 _Shang Tu palace, throne room._

The Magister was once again looking down over the great city of Shang Tu, nothing but silence filled the room till suddenly, Noctis' raised yet muffled voice, could be heard from behind the closed doors of the throne room.

"For the love of! Will you shut up Carol! For the last time, I have no interest in Lilac! I barely even know her!"

"Don't lie to me dragon boy! I saw that blush of yours earlier today! Come on! Admit it! Admit you like her!" Carol's muffled voice replied as the Magister closed his eye, not saying a thing as he heard Lilac's raised annoyed voice speak up next as the doors of the throne room started to open up.

"Just because we're both water dragons, doesn't automatically make him my boyfriend Carol! Ugh! And for the last time, no! We are not going to gag her Noctis!"

"Oh come on! It would things easier for us, if you'd just let me gag her!" Noctis begged as the Magister turned to face the group, but not a say thing as he watched the three bickering.

"Umm... guys..." Milla said trying to get Lilac, Carol and Noctis' attention as Carol was now sticking her tongue out at Noctis as she came to a stop and turned to face him causing Noctis to release a low hostile grow as he stopped next to her and looked her dead in the eyes, causing both Lilac and Torque to quickly try and restrain Noctis and Carol before things got anymore worse. Torque speaking up as he was trying to drag Carol away from Noctis.

"Come on you two! This isn't the time nor place for you two to be at each other's necks!"

"I'll stop once he admits he likes, likes Lilac!" Carol replied followed by her sticking her tongue out again as she was trying to fight against Torque's pulling while Lilac was the one having to drag Noctis away from Carol.

"Screw you Carol!"

"Nah, think I'll pass. You're not my type, plus I'm too young for ya. Maybe you should try Lilac instead, since ya know? She's the same age as you, and you liiiiiike her!" Carol teased causing Lilac's cheeks to go a little bit red as she raised her voice clearly not happy with Noctis and Carol.

"Carol! Don't talk like that with when Milla is around! Now will you both stop this at once!"

"Hpfm." Was the only thing to come from Noctis as he break free of Lilac's hold and straighten his jacket, before turning his back to Carol. "Don't worry, say how much does Carol care about that bike of hers?"

Before anyone could say a thing Milla spoke her again this time raising her voice as Carol just broke free of Torque's hold.

"GUYS! STOP IT! THE ROYAL MAGISTER IS WATCHING THIS!"

Everyone looked at Milla with shock, then move their heads to look over to the Magister, causing Noctis to quickly stand up straight and point over to Carol, causing Carol to quickly leap towards Noctis and tackle him pass Lilac, as she tried to claw at him, as nothing but them bitching at each other filled the room, causing Lilac to look away from the Magister too embarrassed to face him, while Torque was faceplaming as he spoke up.

"Lilac, I know she's our friend and all, but Noctis was right, we should of gagged her the second, he suggested it"

Lilac didn't say a thing back as she walked up to the Magister and bowed to him. "I'm deeply sorry about this your Excellency. Please forgive us..."

"Worry not, dragonblood. According to my ancestor's diary, this is how Noctis used to behave at times no matter his age. Neera if you may." The Magister replied causing Neera to nod and make her way over to the childish behaving dragon and wildcat and made a ice wall appeared between the two as they leaped at each other, only to hit the ice wall heads first, knocking them both on their back as she spoke up, clearly not happy with the both of them.

"Fighting in front of his Excellency, you two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"This isn't over Carol." Noctis said as he stood up, while the ice wall was crumbling in front of him.

"Oh you better believe it!" Carol hissed through her teeth before walking over to Lilac rubbing the back of her head as she let out a small groan of pain causing Lilac to shake her head.

"We told you to stop it Carol. This one is all your fault."

Before Carol could reply the Magister spoke up as he aimed his eyes at Torque.

"I trust things have been well for you since our last encounter last year Commander?"

"I would love to play catch up, but now's the time, as I've came here bearing grave news. Lord Brevon has returned to this planet."

Silence filled the room as the Magister turned his back to everyone and closed his eyes.

"... I see... I am grateful for this warning, and will inform Mayor Zao and King Dail of this as soon as possible but tell me, do you know this monster is currently hiding?"

"I'm afraid... I don't your Excellency. I was sent here under orders to ask for the cooperation of all three kingdoms, in hopes they will join the fight to bring Lord Brevon to justice." Torque replied.

"Well rest assured knowing that you have my kingdom's support Commander. As for the other two kingdoms, I can't speak for them, but I believe King Dail will be willing to help bring the killer of his father to justice, as for Mayor Zao... that may take some... work, but I will do all I can to earn you his support."

"Thank you, your greatness." Torque replied as the Magister turned to look at Noctis who had his hands in his pockets, as he was standing behind everyone else.

"I see you've changed a bit since our encounter last week."

"Meh. I've been better." Noctis casually replied as he took his hands out of his pockets and shrugged allowing the Magister to see Noctis wearing the ring that once belonged to Noctis' own father, a smile on his face as he looked at the Magister.

"Ahh, yes my ancestor's diary spoke a lot about your personality. I'm glad to see you have returned to your old self within a matter of days. I hope you wear your family ring with pride, and once we have dealt with our current crisis, we can get set to rebuilding your family's kingdom."

"Yeah about that..." Noctis said rubbing the back of his head. "I really don't want to rebuild it... I'd rather be out there doing some good, instead of sitting around in a throne room all day long ya know?"

The Magister turned his back to everyone once more. "I see... perhaps this would be for the best. Now I can understand why Hydra's diary spoke so highly of you. While you may be a prince, you'd rather the travel down the path of a warrior instead of a ruler." The Magister then turned his head to look at Neera and nodded at her, causing her to walk out of the throne room as the Magister spoke up again.

"But never the less you are still a leader, but what is a leader without his loyal subjects to follow him into battle?" The Magister asked Noctis.

As Noctis was about to reply, he was stopped as he found himself being pulled into a headlock and then receive a light noogie on the head as he heard a voice, he didn't think he'd ever hear again speak up causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Yo! Noct! How's it hanging in the future buddy!?"

* * *

 _ **So here's the end of chapter 4, I would say read and review but meh that is wishful thinking, laters!**_


	5. Reunion and Shenanigans

**_Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise._**

 ** _Just a warning the story might change from a T to M rating later on depending on level of violence in terms of bloodshed happening, as they can't just face robots the whole time and remember Noctis has admitted he unlike Lilac is willing to kill if he has to, and there's_** ** _also the fact that in the end Noctis will start to use strong language without getting cut off at some point in the story._**

* * *

Chapter 5: _Reunion and Shenanigans_

"Yo! Noct! How's it hanging in the future buddy?!" A cheerful voice rang out as Noctis found himself stuck in a headlock being given a light playful noogie by the owner of this voice as everyone else turned around to see a 15 years old male Hush Basset hound with short blond messy hair and blue eyes, who was wearing the same top as Noctis expect it was white and had a black unzipped hoodie jacket over the top of his shirt, he also had black shorts on along with black boots, and was also wearing a black glove on his right hand, which had a small blue glow coming from the middle of it.

"R-Rex!?" Was all Noctis could say as he was in shock at the sound of the voice.

"The one and only pal! Did ya really think I'd leave my best bro all alone in the future!?" Rex replied as Noctis broke out the headlock pushing Rex back lightly and stood up straight to see it was indeed Rex standing there smiling with a big grin on his face.

"I-I don't believe it! B-But h-how? W-Wait is this to do with your sudden disappearance back in the past!?" Noctis asked Rex.

"Heh, you can thank your old man for that. He's idea to have us frozen in time ya know?"

"Well... I guess I can't say my father didn't love me, wait a minute, did you say US?!" Noctis asked Rex, only for a new voice to speak up from outside the throne room as a 16 years old white male panda with brown eyes walked in with long white hair, that was shaved at the sides, and was wearing white jacket with no top under it, he also had a pair of black trousers like Noctis had on along with a pair of black running shows.

"Did ya really think, we'd leave you at the mercy of Rex?" The panda asked as he walked up to Noctis and Rex.

"Ace! Still running shirtless I see say wasn't you meant to dye that jacket of yours black by now?" Noctis then looked around the room quickly and spoke up again before Ace could reply. "Now where is that pain in the back side we all know and love?" Noctis replied as he and the panda called Ace grabbed each other's hand tightly.

"What good is a ruler, without his royal adviser to guide him?" A third male voice said as a black suit wearing 18 years old black coloured hedgehog with a pair of glasses over his green eyes and rather short quills for his race walked in, causing Noctis to cross his arms with a grin on his face.

"It's good to see you again Specs."

"And it is good to see you again as well... your highness. But I must say, I am very disappointed with your behaviour and actions towards your wildcat friend. You should know better than to act like you did." The hedgehog Noctis called Specs replied to Noctis causing Noctis to roll his eyes.

"Yep still a royal pain in the butt as always. But you're my royal pain in the butt, right bud?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Noctis." Specs replied to Noctis' question causing Carol to lean over and whisper into Lilac's ear.

"Okay, I take it back, this Specs guy, seems really dull and boring, that he reminds of Neera."

"Don't be so mean Carol." Lilac replied, causing Rex to speak up as he noticed what Lilac was.

"Umm... Noct? Dude? Am I seeing things or is that another half dragon over there?"

Noctis let out an annoyed groan. "Don't you dare start Rex! I've been getting that kind of cr- that kind of stuff from her wildcat friend over there for most of the day so far."

"Woah, hold on a second there bud! I was just asking is all, also why did you just stop yourself from saying cr- mpfm!"

Noctis had quickly covered Rex's mouth with his hand, as he saw Lilac's deadly glare looking at Rex, causing Noctis to whisper into Rex's ear.

"Gonna have to cut back on the swearing for a bit bud. The dragon girl over there, doesn't want anyone swearing about the 11 years old here. She's already threaten to wash my mouth out with soap... and to be honest, I think she'd really would do it."

Noctis then removed his hand from Rex's mouth, who gave Noctis a thumbs up. "Watch what I say about the kid? Don't ya worry, I gotcha buddy."

Ace then took a turn to comment how mature Noctis is currently being while giving Noctis a very sly grin,

"Heh, looks like you've finally grown up a bit Noct." Ace said causing Noctis to look over at Lilac, then back at Ace and half whispered back to Ace.

"Psst... Screw you smartass!"

"There's the Noct, I know and love. Good to see you've not changed buddy." Ace replied followed by Specs speaking up.

"So are you going to introduce us to your friends over there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Lilac, Carol, Milla and Torque, these are my best friends like brothers. Rex Steele, Ace Winters and Spectre Valentine, but we just call him Specs for short. Guys these are Lilac, Carol, Milla and Torque."

"Yo! Nice to meetcha!" Rex said first followed by Ace speaking up next.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Greetings. I hope his royal highness hasn't been giving you all too much trouble over the past few days." Spectre said last causing Noctis to rule his eyes.

"What's with the calling me highness and that? You know I don't like that stuff."

"With your father gone, you are the last of your bloodline and kingdom or no kingdom, to us you are not just our friend, not just our brother in arms, but our ruler and leader." Spectre replied, causing him, Rex and Ace to all bow in front of Noctis, the fact of Rex bowing really shocking Noctis.

"G-Guys! C-Come on! Y-You're embarrassing me! A-And when the hell d-did you ever d-decide to bow in f-front of me Rex!?" Noctis struggled to say.

Rex shrugged the three boys stood up before he spoke.

"I felt like it was need just the one time-" Rex then grinned for a second before speaking again with a sarcastic tone. "You're Highness."

Hearing this caused Noctis push Rex over lightly on to his back, both boys letting out a healthy friendly laugh as Lilac turned to the Magister who spoke up before she could say a word, as the Magister just kept his eyes on the young prince and his three friends.

"The bonds of friendship is a wonderful thing are they not dragonblood? Why our dragon prince friend may be their ruler, they see him as a brother, and they aren't afraid to hide it. To go to such great lengths just to ensure Noctis would see his three friends on this day... Noctis' father truly did love him."

Lilac looked back at the four boys not saying a thing for a few seconds, till a warm smile formed on her lips as she saw Rex had Noctis in another headlock as Noctis was letting out another happy laugh.

"They bring out the best... and the worse in him... I find it hard to believe, that just a couple of days ago, he was pretending to be our friend to try and hide his own fear of caring... but seeing him right now... seeing him full of happiness and joy... seeing him with the people he cared about... it make me understand... why he doesn't want to be seen as a leader, as a ruler, as a... king... all he wanted was a different life from the one he was born with-"

"And now he has that chance to have that different life." The Magister interrupted. "While it is ashame that, Aurora will forever be lost to time... I feel that our friend will do his bloodline proud no matter what path he takes in life, question is... will it only be his three friends who support him down his chosen path?"

Lilac looked down at the ground with a bittersweet smile but didn't get to say a thing as she heard Rex yelling a bit, with a painful tone of voice causing her to look up to see Noctis had Rex in a headlock of his own now, but unlike Rex, Noctis wasn't giving Rex a light noogie to the head.

"Owowowowow! Come on Noct! Stop it!"

"Say uncle! Say uncle!"

"No way!" Rex replied, causing Noctis to give Rex another hard noogie.

"Owowowow! Okay! Okay! I yield! Uncle! Uncle!" Rex said giving in, causing Noctis to release him from the headlock with a big dump grin on his face, as Rex was rubbing his head, with a painful look on his face as he spoke up again.

"What was that for Noct!?"

"For when me and you get up to no good later on. Come on now Rex! Once a troublemaker always a troublemaker!"

"Yeah, but Ace is the worse troublemaker out of all of us bud." Rex said earning him a chuckle from Ace.

"You got that right Rex! Remember what they used to call me back in high school?"

Noctis let out a happy chuckle of his own not taking notice of Lilac, Carol, Milla and Torque walking over to them. "You mean the bully of bullies? How could I forget? Say remember that one time you gave that one bully, a taste of his own medicine by shoving him so hard into his own locker, you dented the back of the thing?"

"Heh, I still say it worth getting expelled just to teach that guy a lesson." Ace replied with a prideful grin on his lips as Rex leaned back and looked up at the ceiling as he spoke again.

"Man, those was the good old day's right guys? Just us four guys, hanging out whenever we could. Heh, I still remember the day Rose joined the gang. She really was something special right guys?"

Noctis looked down at the ground with bittersweet smile being the first to reply to Rex.

"Yeah... she really was... she was an outsider, grew up outside the kingdom... yet we welcomed her into our group with open arms, that day we met her..." Noctis then went silent for a few seconds and then looked up at Specs before speaking again keeping a bittersweet smile on his lips. "Heh, guess I never really said it but... thanks for letting me date your sister Specs."

"No, it is I who should be thanking you for going out with her. Rose's happiness was one of the things I treasured the most, and all the time she was with you... all I saw on her face was true happiness... but Noct, I do wish to ask you something about her, later on in privacy." Spectre said, causing Noctis to put on a fake smile, having a pretty good feeling what he wanted to talk about.

"Umm... yeah sure, I guess we could, I'm just glad you're handling the fact Rose isn't here anymore better than I am..." Noctis replied causing Rex to speak up before Spectre could reply.

"Hey Noct, I got a question for ya, you gonna be a man about da-" Rex was unable to finish as Noctis quickly tackled Rex to the ground, the two squabbling as Ace started to walk over to try and break up the fight between Noctis and Rex, while Spectre was faceplaming only to hear Lilac's voice beside him.

"Umm... I'm at lost here about Noctis' actions. Just what was Rex about to ask Noctis?"

Spectre couldn't help but let out a sigh before replying to Lilac, as Ace was holding both Noctis and Rex up by the collars of their jackets saying something to them.

"How can I put this? Noctis... can be... very childish at times... we was hoping he would of grown out of it, but alas it appears we hoped wrong. Now... I must ask you something Miss Lilac. Has the young prince... been behaving himself during his time around you and your friends?"

"Please just call me Lilac, and well apart from what happened just now between him and Carol... he has been mostly behaving, I mean at first he was being a bit rude and unwilling to cooperate with us, but after some... time we found out his lost the will to care... and after that... it didn't take long for him to become... more... I guess... likeable..." Lilac replied, only for Carol quickly speak up with a cheeky grin.

"Don't ya mean like, like, likeable?" Carol's voice cooed earning her an annoyed glare from her dragon friend, which caused Carol to cross her arms. "Hpfm! Fine! I'll stop!"

The Magister then cleared his throat with a cough directing everyone's attention. "I would like to make request of all of you. Since the monster known as Brevon has returned, it would be safe to say, that our three saviours of this world would be one of his primary targets, so for your own protection, I would like for you, your friends and the Commander to remain within Shang Tu till we resolve this new crisis."

Rex then stepped forwards with a cocky grin on his face as he spoke up. "Heh, this Brevon guy sounds just like a bully to me, and you wanna know what we did to bullies back in the day?" Rex asked as the blue glow on his glove started to grow brighter as everyone saw something starting to materialize in the hand Rex had his glove on, Noctis recognizing the shape of a Ithaca 37 Stakeout shotgun, which is what Rex was now holding with the barrel of the gun resting on his shoulder as he spoke up again, who was looking at him with amazement. "We would teach them the error of their way."

"I swear if you make that joke again Rex. I'll beat you so hard, that you won't be able sit down for the next weeks!" Noctis suddenly said, causing Rex to look over his shoulder with a smirk full well knowing what Noctis was on about as the Stakeout in his hand disappeared.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Noct. Besides Dragon's Breath rounds allow even a water dragon like you to breath fire." Rex replied as Ace quickly got behind Noctis and hold his arms behind his back, restraining him.

"Why you! How many times are you going to overuse that joke Rex! It's not funny anymore! Grrr! Let me go so I can kick his butt Ace!" Noctis yelled trying to break free from Ace's hold, causing Ace to look at Rex who was trying to hold a laugh back at Noctis' reaction.

"Do you seriously have to make that joke every single time you show off that shotgun Rex? You know Noctis hates that joke." Ace said it taking little effort for him to restrain Noctis from beating Rex black and blue, showing just how strong Ace really is while Rex shrugged not replying as Spectre closed his eyes shaking his head as he stood with Lilac, Carol, Milla and Torque who just watched the three friends till Milla spoke up with a voice of confusion.

"Dragon's Breath rounds? I don't get the joke."

Hearing this caused Spectre to open his eye and look down to her as he spoke up.

"Rex's... Dragon's Breath joke is a... sore spot for Noctis... since as you all know, Noctis, like Lilac here is half-water dragon, and back in our time in Aurora, most of the firearms had many different types of ammo, one for certain shotguns that used 12G shotgun shells, was called Dragon's Breath, when fired they would release a burst of flames from the barrel of the gun, setting anyone unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end on fire, and since Noctis is a water dragon, one day Rex, decided to make a joke out of how Noctis could breathe fire, with the use of Dragon's Breath rounds."

"Back up a minute!" Carol suddenly said as she took her eyes off Rex, Ace and Noctis, who was still trying to break free from Ace's hold, and looked at Spectre before continuing to speak. "You're telling me that, thingy we just saw Rex holding, can shoot fire!?"

"Yes, but only for as long as he has a single Dragon's Breath on him... even when they aren't made to be use in combat, Rex still uses them in the middle of a firefight... but then Rex's ones are no normal ones. He's always working on some kind of project so he can live up to his father's legacy of being great, wise and noble protector of Aurora. As Noctis always said, Rex is the one out of us four, who has the most determination. Something his mother and father took pride in. Rex truly does have his father's fighting spirit."

Hearing this caused Lilac to suddenly remember Noctis was trying to say roughly the same thing back in the treehouse before Carol rudely interrupted him, causing her to speak up right away.

"Yeah... Noctis did say something like that a few hours ago. He also said that pretty much all your family, has been loyal servants to his bloodline. He said your father was the one in charge of the palace guards, while your mother was one of the palace cooks."

"And yet here I am with the role of Noctis' royal adviser. While I did learn how to fight from my father, I also gained my mother's skills in the kitchen, and well someone has to make sure the prince has a healthy and balanced diet." Spectre replied, followed by the sudden sarcastic tone of Noctis' now calm voice.

"Yeah... not a chance Specs! You can nanny me all ya want but I'll still eat what I want, but I'd be lying if I said, I can't wait to taste your cooking again!"

Before anyone could reply the Magister cleared his throat again, wishing to speak once more now things have calmed down. "As I was saying. I would like for you, your friends and the Commander to stay here as my guests, till this new crisis is over, you can return back to your home in Dragon Valley if you wish to, the choice is up to you and your friends dragonblood."

* * *

Lilac came skidding to a halt in the palace grounds having just returned from a nice refreshing run, to see Noctis was sitting by himself, causing her to wonder why he wasn't currently spending time with his friends, as she went over to him, only see Ace go running past her, and tap Noctis on the shoulder as he went past Noctis, turning half way to face Noctis as he kept running while speaking up load enough for Lilac to hear what Ace was saying in such a cheeky tone.

"Hey Noct! Rex is at it again and this time he's going for that Ice Queen chick herself! Better hurry or you'll miss the show!"

"Wait, seriously!?" Noctis asked as he quickly stood up and turned in Ace's direction, running after him. "Oh boy! I can't miss this one! Bet ya 50 crystals that he'll end up in a block of ice Ace!"

"You're on Noct!" Ace replied as Lilac watched both boys run off into the palace causing her to wonder what they was on about deciding to follow them. When she caught up to them she found the two boys hiding round the corner poking their heads out as she approached them speaking up.

"What are you two do-mfpm!"

Lilac was unable to finish what she was saying as she found Ace covering her mouth with his hands and then whispered to her.

"Shhhh... and just watch and you'll see why we call Rex 'The Lady Killer.' Okay?"

Lilac just nodded causing Ace to remove his hands and go back to poking his head round the corner as Lilac did the same to see Rex talking to Neera but was unable to hear what is he saying as she spoke up stating the obvious. "I can't hear what they are saying."

Both Noctis and Ace let out soft chuckle followed by Noctis speaking up with whisper as he was reading Rex's lips. "So, I heard you use an ice sceptre? Gotta say, you sure did freeze my heart the second I saw ya Snow Angel, and you didn't even need use your ice sceptre to do that."

Ace then let out a short quiet laugh followed by him whispering back to Noctis. "I do not have time for such idle chatter, now please leave me alone at once."

Right as Ace finished whispering Noctis whispered again, as Lilac realised that why the three of them couldn't hear what was being said, Noctis and Ace playing what was being said between Rex and Neera.

"Oh, come on now, don't be that cold with me, why not allow me to warm that heart of yours up."

Suddenly Noctis and Ace, went silent for a few seconds followed by them both dropping to the floor laughing their heads off as Lilac watched Neera walking away from Rex, who was now frozen in a block of ice, while nothing but the laugher of the two boys rolling on the floor holding the stomachs filled the hallway as Spectre came up behind the group of three letting out a sigh the second he saw the frozen Rex, clearly not amused by what he saw as Noctis and Ace's laughing soon came to a stop as the two boys started to stand up with Noctis wearing a smug grin on his face, as he looked at Ace arms crossed as he spoke up.

"Ya know what this means bud. Time to pay up those crystals or you can pay up later, either way that's 50 crystals buddy."

"Ugh... fine. I'll pay you later unless-" Ace replied and gave Noctis a sly grin before turning his back to him. "I win those crystals back. What ya say Noct? You game?"

"Heh." Was all Noctis replied with before he ran past Ace speaking up again. "Race ya to the training room bud!"

"Oh you're on!" Ace replied and raced after Noctis causing Spectre to speak up as he walked over to the frozen Rex.

"Today... is going to be a very noisy day... and this is only the start of it, things are only going to get much more worse as this day goes on..."

Lilac walked up to Spectre as the block of ice Rex was trapped in was now starting to melt away at a rapid speed as she spoke up.

"You make that sound as if it that is a very bad thing."

"Bad... isn't even the word I'd use to describe the things that will happen today..." Was all Spectre replied with as Rex fell to his hands and knees shivering a bit as he spoke up.

"They're never going to let me forget this aren't they Specs?"

"Not at all Rex, not at all." Spectre replied to Rex's question.

* * *

Inside one of the palace training rooms Noctis and Ace was standing in the middle end of each of the room facing each other. Ace was holding the hilt of a massive wooden training greatsword, in his right hand resting it over his shoulder while Noctis was standing there with a wooden training katana when Rex, Spectre and Lilac found them and they saw Carol along with Milla who was waving to group of three.

They made their way over to where Carol and Milla was sitting and joined them, Lilac speaking up as she sat down next to Milla. "How long have you two been here?"

"Not long." Carol replied. "We saw Noctis and Ace run past us when we was looking for you, and decided to see what was up."

Before Lilac could reply, Rex suddenly spoke up as he had his arms crossed leaning back a bit as he was sitting next Spectre who was sitting next to Lilac herself.

"How long you think it will take them to wreck the room this time Specs? I'd say 15 minutes minimum to a max of 30 minutes."

Before Spectre could reply Ace suddenly spoke up.

"You know the rules Noct."

"Yeah, yeah, you think I'd forget the rules by now Ace? Now come on! I got 100 crystals to win here!" Noctis replied causing Ace to smirk as Rex, Spectre and Lilac remained by the wall near the doorway into the room as they watched Ace run towards Noctis, the wooden greatsword remaining resting on his shoulder, causing Lilac, Carol and Milla to just stare in amazement at how strong Ace was to be able to just run with the weight of the wooden greatsword still resting on his shoulder but before any of them could speak they was left speechless as they watched Ace swing his greatsword at Noctis without any effort with just one hand, which Noctis ducked to avoid then did a quick dash backwards to avoid Ace's greatsword coming from the left as he was now holding it with both hands, almost landing the blade on Noctis, only missing him by a few inches.

Noctis let out a chuckle as Ace went in for a third slash only for Noctis to lift his right hand up causing katana and greatsword to clash together as Carol was finally able to speak up.

"Wow, Noctis wasn't lying when he said about Ace being strong and able to swing it with such speed well for a wood one that is…"

"Yes, but did Noctis fail to inform you that Ace's greatsword is made to be light but fast and hard hitting?" Spectre questioned Carol who nodded before she spoke up again, not taking her eyes off Noctis and Ace.

"So what's so special about your weapon?"

Hearing this caused Rex to speak up quickly in reply to what Carol just asked Spectre.

"Oh, his wakizashi blades are able to be covered in fire and allow Spectre to fire short waves of fire in the shape of the blades when he puts the flames to their max!

Lilac, Carol and Milla was left speechless at what they heard as Noctis and Ace was swinging their wooden weapons at each other, both of them easily matched as they blocked each other's blows neither one letting their guard down as Rex spoke.

"Been a long time since those two had faced against each other hasn't it Specs?"

"Yes, it has Rex, and it is good to see neither of them have lost their skills, specially Noctis since has learned to use many a weapon." Spectre replied causing Lilac to speak up before Rex could reply.

"Just how many weapons does he know how to use?"

"Hmm... lets see..." Spectre placed his right hand under his chain before continuing to speak. "Katana, Greatsword, daggers, battle axe well an oversized one may I add, spears-"

Before Spectre could finish talking Rex interrupted him.

"Don't forgot his skill with firearms, well he's good but not as good as yours truly."

Right after Rex said that Noctis' raised voice was heard

"Screw you Rex!-" Before Noctis could finish speaking Ace had landed a hit on Noctis with the wooden greatsword causing Noctis to drop the wooden katana as he flew backwards on the ground land on his back. "Aaargh! Son of a!"Noctis just laid there looking at the ceiling of the room as Ace's head came into view looking down at him with a smirk as he spoke while the blade of the wooden greatsword was resting on his shoulder causing Noctis to speak up again as he rolled his eyes while sitting up. "Yeah, yeah... you win I lose, so you don't owe me anything this time."

Noctis then quickly shot a death glare at Rex, causing Rex to quickly stand up speaking as he slowly made his way to the exit of the room while making sure to not turn his back to Noctis.

"Umm... I just remembered that umm... I've gotta go umm... I gotta go do something, yeah that's it's, cya!" Rex finished saying turning his back and quickly walked out of the room into the hallway as Noctis' voice filled the room again as he stood up and ran towards the doors leading into the hallway to go after Rex.

"Oh no you don't Rex! Get your butt back here right now!"

"Not a chance man!" Rex's voice was heard yelling back from the hallway making it clear he was now fleeing from Noctis.

"You don't have a choice bud! I'll chase you all day and night long if I have to!" Noctis' voice yelled from the hallway causing Spectre to sigh as Ace just shook his head not surprised at Noctis' reaction as Spectre spoke up.

"I suppose we better go save Rex... again."

"Nah." Ace replied. "I think we should let him suffer this time besides-"

Before Ace could finishing speaking Rex's voice was heard from the hallway, his voice full of pain.

"Owowowowow! Okay you got me! I give! Aaargh! W-What was that for Noct!?"

* * *

Later that day Spectre, Ace and Rex was in the forest outside Shang Tu joined by Lilac, Carol and Milla, which they was all looking for Noctis while Torque remained in Shang Tu to plans things out with The Magister. They had all split up to find him, as they was playing a little game. Spectre was currently on his own as he was walking around the forest making sure to watch where he was putting his feet, along with keeping an eye on things above him as he had his own katana sheathed in a holster attached to the right side of his belt, while hearing Rex and Ace's voice over his wireless hidden communication earpiece within his ear with Rex currently speaking.

 _"Aww man, I hate it when Noct is the hunted. He always goes for me first! Like why doesn't he go for you or Specs first Ace?"_

 _"Because you're the easily to remove first Rex, but can cause him the most trouble if left till last."_ Ace's voice replied causing Spectre to speak up now.

"That is very true Ace. But never the less we must take turns being both the hunter and the hunted. While we are playing a game, we are also practicing our ability to find where our target is hiding before our target picks everyone off one by one."

As soon as Spectre finished saying this he heard Rex's voice over his earpiece.

 _"Yeah, yeah I know, hold on, I think I just found something... crud..."_ Was the last thing Rex said as he suddenly went silent Ace's voice being heard over the earpiece a few seconds later.

 _"Rex!? You there!? Welp, looks like Noct got him, took his time as well, guess he must be playing it slow this time."_

Before Spectre could reply, both him and Ace heard Noctis' letting out a short dark evil laugh over their ear pieces, followed by his voice sounding dark and cruel.

 _"Looks like Rex might be a bit tied up at the moment. Who knows maybe you'll find him hanging around... One down, five to go, but who's next... only time will tell... tick tock, tick tock guys and girls..."_ And with that Noctis' voice went silent followed by Ace's voice being heard over Spectre's ear piece.

 _"Typical Noctis, bet ya he left Rex hanging from a tree branch again. You really sure it was a good idea to let the girls join in on this? I mean Noctis can be a bit... rough at times ya know?"_

Suddenly Spectre and Ace both heard Carols' voice coming from their ear pieces, her tone of voice not a happy one, almost as if what Ace said offended her.

 _"Hey! We can look after ourselves ya know!? Man, this hidden ear piece thing is so annoying! Like it's making my ear all itchy. How can you guys stand wearing this thing in your ears- Mpfm!"_ All everyone heard over their ear pieces was the sound of Carol's muffled moans for a few seconds till she went silent, with Ace's speaking up right away.

 _"Sneak up behind them and knock them out from behind."_

As soon as Ace's voice went silent Lilac's was heard from their earpieces.

 _"What you are on about?"_

 _"When Noctis is playing it slow as the hunter, he goes for traps and stealthy takedowns, so watch where your stepping and make sure to keep watch above you. Trust me, if your Milla friend wasn't taking part in this, Noctis would be playing aggressive"_ Ace's voice replied then suddenly Noctis' voice was heard over everyone's ear pieces again, his tone the same as before.

 _"Looks like the kitty cat decided to have a nice long deep nap, two down, four to go, better hurry before you lose another person."_

Once more Noctis' voice went silent followed by Milla's voice letting out short scream from everyone's ear piece as Noctis' voice spoke again, once more with the dark and cruel tone.

 _"Looks like someone tripped and fell into a hole, now they can't get out, three left..."_

Noctis' voice then went quiet once more over the ear pieces causing Lilac's own voice to be heard over them again.

 _"Does he normally get you guys this fast?"_

Suddenly Rex's voice came to life over everyone's ear piece.

 _"Umm... guys, I know I'm meant to be 'dead' right now because Noct got me, but he's cheating again, he's using his speed again!"_

Everyone suddenly heard Noctis' voice, it having lost the dark and cruel tone this time.

 _"You snitch Rex! I knew I should of knocked you out!"_

 _"Damnit Noct!"_ Ace's voice boomed over everyone's ear pieces followed by the sound of what must of been him punching a nearby tree. _"We told you no cheating by using your dragon speed!"_

Hearing this just caused Spectre to sigh. "Noctis, why must you always do this?"

 _"It's not like the one being hunted will always play it fair Specs when something like this happens for real. Oh crud! Ace! Come on now! Calm down man!"_ After Noctis had said that all they heard was sound of fighting coming from everyone's ear piece followed by Noctis letting out yells of pain.

* * *

 _Back in Shang Tu, night time._

Noctis was sitting down on his own in the palace grounds eyes closed, holding a ice pack on his head as he let out a painful grown, clearly in pain from the beating Ace gave him not long ago.

"Man, I forgot how he gets when I anger him..." Noctis said to himself not taking notice of Spectre sitting down next to him.

"You have only yourself to blame Noctis."

"Heh, still worth it Specs. Guessing you want to talk about Rose now we're alone don't ya?" Noctis asked his friend as he half opened his eyes placing the ice pack next to him and just looking at the ground as his wrists rested on his knees.

"Yes, I would very much like to know what became of my little sister the night our home was destroyed..." Spectre replied causing nothing but silence from Noctis for the next few passing seconds till he finally spoke up with a sad tone.

"... she... didn't make it... instead she died in my own arms... she was a huge part of my life, just as she was yours... but you're the last of your family, just as me, Rex and Ace are of our own bloodlines... I'm sorry I let you down Spectre... I can't ever forgive myself... hell I don't blame you if you don't forgive me..."

That was all Noctis said and went back to being quiet refusing to even look at his friend, only to feel Spectre's hand land softly on his shoulder as he spoke with a voice of sadness and happiness mixed together.

"Noctis, thank you for telling me this, nor do you need my forgiveness, as I told you, seeing my younger sibling full of happiness was something I treasured the most, if anything, I'm glad she died in your arms, as the last thing she got to see was the face of the one she truly loved Noctis."

Hearing this caused Noctis to close his eyes as his lips wore a weak smile not saying a thing for a few seconds.

"Heh, so we cool... 'big bro'?" Noctis asked.

"Yes we are... 'little brother'" Spectre replied causing Noctis to let out a chuckle.

"Heh, and to think we could of ended up as brother in-laws, but that's not to say we aren't already brothers right pal?"

"Indeed, just like the friendship between Rex and Ace, we also share the bond of a brotherly friendship Noctis, now... shall we go see what the others are up to?"

"Sure, why not? But before we make a move on Specs, I just wanna let ya know something. You know that Milla kid? Early today she asked me to show how to make HP Potions but I honestly can't remember how to make, do you at all? Ya know?" Noctis asked causing Spectre to give him a sly grin.

"At least one of us had the common sense to write the recipe down before going to sleep for many a year. I'll be sure to share the recipe with her if that is what you wish me to do."

"Yeah, that's what I'm asking, say Specs? I know Rose would want me to stop living in the past, and find someone new to love but... I just... I just wish I could of saved her that night... and well what if history just repeats again, I don't think I handle it a second time..."

"Noctis, if anything my little sister would want you to move on, you can't live in the past forever, while I to wish she could be here with us right now in person, she can't but as long as we remember the good times we spent with her, she'll never truly be forgotten, you and only you are in control of your own future."

"Heh, yeah... you're right Specs... but ya know... if I ever get round to having kids... the first daughter I have, I'll name her after Rose, in memory of your little sister, if that's okay Specs."

"Not that you need to ask for my permission to do that, but yes you may if that is what you wish to do, now then it is getting late, it is time we retire for the night Noctis, I feel that tomorrow will be a big day for all of us."

* * *

 _ **And here's chapter 5, darn I really need to get more active again anyway, you all know the drill, read and review!**_


End file.
